The monster within
by Radiklement
Summary: The spirit point of view over the whole journey of our gang around their world, to find the long lost ocean. Beginning with Kalas betraying. Spoiler, of course.
1. The revelation of the spirit

Hi everyone. I've been stuck on Kalas betraying for a while now. And, maybe we could say that I've conquered the two games of Baten Kaitos now and find myself so a genius. I have to do baten kaitos origin again, I just must. But for now, I think I had an idea. I wanna redo the first game and as so, why not retrace a fic following the whole story ? With the spirit point of view on every one and every event? Starting with Kalas betraying of course…

Yeah, I did it. So this is the first chapter of this idea. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe not. I've spent something like four hours writing and end up with that. So I'll try. If you like the idea, then, I'll keep on. And will do the entire game, from the beginning 'till the end. I can tell how much time it will take, but I'm ready for an adventure. Banzai! If you ask yourself who's Radiklement, it's a French author who try herself in English sometimes. I've already two one shot in this section of the site. And something like 26 different stories now. But who cares? (Kalas, I love you darling) So, before you get too exhausted of my babbling, I leave you to the reading of this 10 pages. To see if you like or not. If so, I'll keep on. If not, I'll see.

Disclaimer: None of those characters are mine, except maybe the opinion that the spirit will have, because I was the spirit during the entire game. Hoping there'll be no ooc and a lot of fun for everyone.

Still a monster, what a shame…

The monster within

Chapter 1 - The revelation of the spirit

Kalas had betrayed us. I'd thought I won't meet something more awful to see than a crazy Kalas laughing at me. Well, _I had_ as I said. Now, I know the truth. Every single boss we met is driving me crazy. Especially those who looks like demons. The boss protecting the end magnus in Anueanue was okay. It was a tree, how could it disturb me? But the one at Diadem and Phantasm in Mira. They were something. When I say something, I don't mean only that they were incredible, like wow, how could a creature that cool can exist on this island? It was more like, man, and another creepy thing to keep us going.

Hey, Xelha would agree with me, it's easier to kick on something bad looking than on someone like Savyna. Well, Savyna's maybe a cause apart from any other. Sometimes, it feels great to remember our fight with her in front of the celestial tree. She gets on my nerves sometimes, always being this much cold. How much I wish she could melt a little and show us the woman under her mask! It must be one of those impossible things children wish for and never get. Life really is not fair.

Who am I? Oh, sorry, I've loose my track since a while now. I'm a guardian spirit. Well, a betrayed guardian spirit who's in great anger, but still, I protect my new companion now. Xelha. I just can't get how Kalas could abandon me as he did. Wasn't I his best friend? Did all our travels really mean nothing to him? You know, it's not always easy to support a guy that much depressive. He'd lost everything he had. And me, I'm supposed to be always happy and dynamic. And I am on top of that.

Hell yeah, I'm following him every step along the way to stop Malpercio and the first thing I get as a thanks is a knife in the back. If I had a back, it is, of course. But anyway, with time, I get to understand him. He'd been different to every other kids since the very beginning of his life. To always be misjudged and gossiped isn't easy to take. Then, when he finally get his second wings and become as everyone else, his grandfather and his only brother were killed. By that beast of Giacomo. Ayme was there too. So, he took on his shoulders the weight of revenge. I've gave him the power to do it, and we had finally made it when the worst popped right in my face.

Alright, I have no face, no eyes and no back. I'm something spiritual and invisible. But still, I exist, and as so, I'm gonna speak as if I were a human. I mean, I saw the world trough Kalas's eyes when I was his spirit. Now, I'm with Xelha. It won't last long, but I see trough her eyes and feel everything around us trough her body. She's my link to this world. My friend. Sheesh, Kalas was supposed to be my friend to… And he…

Damn him, if I can get to see him again, I'll show him how I feel! I won't let him do as he want if it's gonna destroy the world. He could get hurt in the process. Yeah, I'm still worrying about him, even if I'm feeling very strange about what he'd done. He literally pushed me away. Did you see it? How could it go that far? He hadn't any need of me anymore. That was it, the worst. He leave me stay with him that much long only because he needed me. He used me! And when I had no more use, he threw me away. Like an old broken toy.

And I was broken by this betraying. I'm not sure I'll ever get what it got to forgive him. If he ever ask to. I got feelings too, as all of them does, man, didn't he already realised it? Or was I really just a puppet giving him enough power to get trough his vengeance and his nightmare? So that mister Kalas got two perfect white wings and turn all crazy and nuts. He drives me crazy above everything else. Now, I'm growling for myself, trying not to alert Xelha. She's already stressing enough about her confrontation with Kalas and Melodia. That bitch, how could my Kalas get to serve that girl? Rha!

-Say, Selene, do you think it would be okay with Kalas? So that we get him back with us.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to get him back when I answer. But I knew she loved him, I could read in her pure heart this feeling I had too. He had a crush on her the last time I could read in his thoughts, before he get those wings and abandon me. And Malpercio couldn't possibly win. I knew him since very longer than anybody else in our team. I knew him since I once was part of him and was killed by the children of the earth and their puppet stopped me and my four friends of Naos in our destruction. I was the one who had signed the pact with the dark brethren and all that shit. I was Selene, or Marno, the Ar in the five end magnus. I was part of Malpercio.

Something that I did remember now. Twenty years before now, I wasn't as strong as I am now. I grew older and older. My friends in this time helped me becoming the spirit I am now. They're death now and I never get to see if Gibari nor Savyna really remember me. They were still child when we'd met long ago. Kalas was some kind of a saviour for me when he called out for me. I was waiting since two or three years for having something to do in this nasty world. To get lost with my souvenir of Sagi and Malpercio wasn't nice at all.

But I get back my mind on what I had to say to Xelha. She was worrying damn too much. She needed to have some rest before that we went to Alfard and face Kalas for the second and the last time. I already knew that it would be the last time. I won't let him get away with it. We had to save him. No matter how mad he'd went and how mad I was about his action. Even if he had lied to me, I was still his friend. I was still caring about him. If Melodia did him anything wrong, I will force Xelha, or Savyna, or Gibari, or Lyude, or even Mizuti to make her pay. No on can lay a hand on my Kalas and get away with it!

Hum… well, now that this is said, I still have to comfort Xelha. And myself by the way. I'm angry and worried at the same time. Kalas, you're going to hear me about this madness you put me trough, I swear! And if I have to kill you to get you back to yourself, I don't think I ever be able to do it. I rather die myself. But I can't die, I a remnant of a god. Man, life really is unfair.

"I'm sure everything will go all fine. We'll get Kalas back with us in no time. After all, we have the same goal, and I'm with you!"

-Yeah, you're right Selene. I'm glad to have you with me.

I don't know why, but to see her getting back her hope help be having back mines. Now, I was almost sure that Kalas would be alright when he'll get back to us. And he was going to come back. I was here to do it. If I can be use to give someone two wings instead of one, if I'm the only difference that can help five fighters in face of a god, if I have destroyed Wizeman and Quaestor Verus long ago, if I have survived to all my best friend death, then, I must be able to get a freaking stupid punk back to his senses. Don't I?

After all this thinking and worrying, Gibari finally come in, to tell Xelha that she should get some sleep before we go on our quest. She was a queen, but still a young girl; in love with someone she wasn't sure to know anything about anymore. She has been rejected, like me. It wasn't easy for any of us both. The old Gib' wrinkled face gave me more confidence. He was a sort of father for our team. After all, he was the oldest of us all. Hey, the oldest after me! Hi grandpa, I thought to myself.

Xelha get back with the other to get some rest. None of them really knew what to say. We'd all been betrayed and were still facing it. Lyude looked lost in his mind, as he washed his trumpet like gun. Mizuti was floating some centimetres upper than her bed was, speaking in her own way to herself. Savyna looked by the window, sit on the balcony's edge. Her arms were crossed and her face was cold and closed. But her eyes weren't as hard as always and she looked like she could break down in a crisis anytime soon. A crisis of what, that, I dunno.

Gibari wasn't doing any sound, what was a good sign of how he was troubled on the inside. But for the rest, they all seemed like always. Xelha didn't say anything to anyone and get into her bed. Meemai squeaked softly, touched by all the tension in the room. I tell him no to worry. This moment was awkward, but not that bad.

"Kalas will come back to us tomorrow. I'm sure of it now. He'll be with us just as if nothing had happen."

But inside I knew that none of them would ever forget what he'd done. None could. Me either, I won't forget. It's impossible to forget something that big. To forget _and_ to forgive.

Kalas, my friend, this is gonna be hard for you when you'll be back. Harder than everything you've ever face. Because this time, you've been the one that push away the other. And if you've never been able to forgive people for what they'd done to you, then it means we won't do either. No matter what you'll do or say to atone for this. This is a sin. A real one. The worst thing you've done.

I hope I'll never have to see you do something else that would be as bad as that. Or then, I'll show what I've done. That I have corrupted the earth and make things how they are for you all now, in wanting to do what I think was right. I never get to atone for it. If I can save you, then maybe I'll save myself. Then only…

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

As the other day came, we get all on our feet to face the truth. If Kalas could come back to us or not. I feel fear in Xelha's heart. In all of their heart. Even Savyna was afraid. I didn't say anything. There was nothing to say instead of let's go!

"Let's go and give him some lecture!" I shouted in their mind.

They smiled as they got on the white dragon. Xelha was on her head, alone with me and Meemai. Lyude and Mizuti were on each of her shoulder, as they were lighter. Gibari and Savyna sited on her back, without a word or a look to each other. Damn! They could do a great couple if they were talking a little more to each other. Hmm… I should take care of this when Kalas would be back. I watch carefully each of them as we journey quickly to Alfard.

Mizuti. She was still so mysterious. I had to find out more about her. Even if I knew who she was, indeed. The children of the earth, huh? Those… And Lyude. He was really with us because he had nothing to loose anymore. He was still defenceless compared to the others, but he knew how to fight. In the military, the better defensive is to have a great offensive. His father would have been proud to see his son following his heart. I was sure of it. Savyna, hmm, she was lady death after all. The greatest fighter I've seen since a long time. If she could be more open, with the heart I mean, and less robotic, she could remember me of Pieda. _Le_ in Malpercio. My Pieda.

Huh… well, now, I'm not a boy, but a girl. Since the time… And who knows if spirits have a gender anyway? I'm kinda androgynous. I said I was a girl because I found Kalas so cute. Oh yeah, he's cute, and even sexy sometimes. "Laughs." And, after all I've been through; I'm not sure what I am anymore. I've been Marno, Malpercio, Sagi's spirit, a wonderer, a dark brethren, a lost spirit, Kalas's spirit, rejected and betrayed, and finally Xelha's spirit. I can be confused after all of this. My voice had changed too in this time. Now, I'm someone else. Something else. But I still carry my history. A story that none of those six will ever know anything about. They don't need to be bug with all the details of the past. Que sera sera. Now, we must concentrate on what's happening now.

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

Then, we get in Alfard. You know, the empire. It's a pretty island after all. A little hot, with the desert and the lava caves and all, but still a pretty island. And it was there that our Kalas was. My Kalas. First he's my Kalas, after, he is the other's Kalas. Alright? I know him since two years and a half after all. To think it's been six months since the start of this travel. Gibari had his birthday the other day. He didn't told it, but it was, because one day, he was 34 years old, I can see their age in their mind, and now, he's 35 years old. He's old!!

Well, I was trying to comfort me like this in little jokes because what we've found in Mintaka wasn't really a great sight to take. Empire's soldiers were lying everywhere in the capital, half or completely death. With incredible wounds. Xelha was growing paler and paler as we advanced in the city. Mizuti looked troubled too. She was still the youngest of our group. Gibari was damn serious and Savyna had a bad time remembering other dead comrades in another time where she was a slaughtering machine. Lyude was livid. My poor friends. With furry, I decided to avenge those soldiers life and to protect all the citizens that we could.

So we did. That gave us time to practice ourselves before the big time. The H hour. Before to go to the imperial palace that was once ago the greater Mintaka. There, a soldier come running to us, enough afraid to get wet his pants. I partly listen to his complaints. But as you could guess, my mind was on something else. When we entered in the palace, I was amazed by all the glory everywhere in the empire name. The gold, the pipes everywhere, assembled in complicated network that were alimenting the place or maybe just doing decorative.

Now, I understand how Xelha could be take here as a maiden so easily. But we had no time to loose in being amazed. Kalas was waiting, maybe suffering, and we had to remove him from the end magnus light before it got too late. As Xelha have already worked here, we found out very quickly how it works. With the elevators and all. We ran through all the palace, killing machines which gave me chills. Not those things again! We collected cards, battles and water to extinguish the security system on the third floor. Than I felt that something was wrong and urged Xelha back to the throne room. Where Lyude had been feeling so bad because of his memories.

Well, this time, he didn't have enough minutes to get all sad and regretful. I told them to revise their deck rudely, because I was getting stressed and not just a bit. Gibari take my advice seriously and they began to get more recovering magnus in their deck, to be sure that they have something to cover their back. But Xelha had confidence in me. With me, nothing bad could happen. She was right.

-Mizuti be unsure of this corridor, said Mizuti as we walked through the said corridor to get in the heart of the palace. She was right too.

-Aahahaha!

-Who's there? Asked Xelha.

All of them get out his weapon and infuse their magnus into it for the fight. Fadroh came up to us, smiling with a card in his hand. You know who is Fadroh, don't you? He's the ex-commander of the empire's soldier –don't ask me how he get her, maybe his face have something to do with it- and a betrayer just like Kalas. Worst maybe, because he'd turned his back on his own emperor and nation and killed him. I'm not very angry about it to say the truth. Geldoblame was a pain in the ass and now, I'm freed of him for good. He was kinda ugly after having been touched by the end magnus. And, he had made suffered my Kalas. This, above all, is unforgivable.

We tried to talk a bit, but it was clear that Fadroh wouldn't let us past. He smiled a last time, before to show us the end magnus and to let his light transform him. His green clothes disappeared with his face and his brown and blond curvy hair. All his person was remove to transform itself in a monster coming out of a nightmare. A true nightmare. He was tree meters and a half tall. At least! He had two horns and three or four eyes in his face. No mouth, but his voice rang into our skulls to tell us how he controlled himself and was going to defend Melodia and his god.

The weapon in his distorted hands was a big stick, if you can call it a stick, where three steel balls covered by studs were attached by chains. His arms and legs were green and covered by relief inscription, and veins. When I say veins, I mean those of a tree, which are so big that you can put your finger in it to follow the way they trace. And the worst was the eye right between his legs, on his lower stomach. This red eye circled by yellowy white. Great, a creepy bad looking nasty monster once again. How I love this life! I won't have any regret to help my friends fighting such a horror. The only advantage in this.

I feel Xelha fear in all my spirit. She was trembling. If Kalas had been here, she won't have. But he'd abandon us, so she was trembling. And I, Selene, was the only one who could calm her down. I rethink about our decks and choose those who will fight. I called out for them and their wings come out of their back, as they were ready.

-Xelha! Gibari! Mizuti!

Xelha was right in the middle, face to face with the monster. It was nasty from me to make her take this fight with this thing. But Kalas will maybe not come back to us, so she had to get stronger. Sharper. Gibari had his paddle in his hand and was ready since a long time now. Right on the left of Xelha, he greeted her with a smile, as he wasn't afraid. I knew he was, but as the oldest, he had to be strong. Just like me. Mizuti turned on herself with her chakram floating in her hands. Her playful mask hided her fear. Not to me, but to everyone else. And her voice came out smoothly, as always.

Lyude crossed his arms, sad to be left behind. Savyna observed the enemy, to give advice to her comrades if they get in need. We were all ready and set. Fadroh was the only thing stopping us to reach Kalas now. And we weren't going to let him stop us for long.

-Let's go everyone! Let's fight, I said.

Then, it all went wrong. But you never ever should underestimate a guardian spirit anger. Especially not mine. Fadroh was going to regret it. And Melodia had to pay.

"Kalas, we're on our way!"

This battle was rough. Xehla ran and jump and used every light flare she could. Mizuti was lacking light magic, because Xelha was way better then her to do it. Well, Mizuti wasn't already known as a 'her' for everyone. But, I'm a guardian spirit and there is things I just know.

-Chronos blow! Shouted the young sorcerer.

Gibari cured her with green tea while Savyna narrowed her eyes. There was something wrong there. Indeed. The eye on Fadroh's abdomen swung open and shouted a threatening light right in Xelha's heart. She fell back in a cry of pain. She had lost half of her whole energy. Mizuti was going to help her when the light hurt her too. Gibari realised the truth that Lyude shouted in despair.

-He attacks two times in a row!!

"I've seen it Lyude. Try a use something on Xelha to help her instead of panicking!"

-But, we have no right to use magnus when this isn't our turn!

The great little soldier had talk. What was he thinking? That we were in a videogame or what?

"Keep attacking while you can everyone. As soon as you have something to cure yourself, do it, there's no way we're letting a thing that nasty win."

-Agreed, said Savyna on her emotionless tone. We have a mission to carry about. There's no time to loose.

-Well then, look at what a man of the sky can do! Replied Gibari.

Xelha get up on her feet and cure herself with the mirror of the ocean. Mizuti keep attacking, because she hadn't the good card in her hands.

-Mizuti be ready to win this fight!

-We must save Kalas! Added Xelha.

-I'm gonna find a way to help you even if I'm not suppose to use magnus when I'm not on the battlefield, said Lyude.

-The battlefield is everywhere anyway, completed Savyna.

"No matter where's the battlefield and how big it is, I'm gonna get us through it to stop that evil god and that bitch of Melodia. And save Kalas in the process! Everyone, fire!"

-Selene's talking like a soldier, laughed Lyude.

-This isn't the time to chitchat! Cautioned Gibari.

"And I'm not talking like a soldier. I'm talking like someone who's going to do all he can to save his best friend. I'm talking with determination and faith. I believe in all of you. We can do this, together!"

-Right, together, said Xelha as she got back to herself. She was no more shaking. Now, she was ready. Meemai cried a cry of war as she threw him on our foe. Prepare to die! Sparkle of life!!!

Fadroh's madness was going to end here. As much as Kalas bad doing. Melodia was going to pay. They were all going to pay. We were a team. And there's no way you can break MY team!

-Spiralling gale! Eruption flail! Sforzando! Shadow gate! Sparkle of life!

!"/$?&()!$?&()!/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!/$?&()

Wooo! That was tough. Think that I'm French at first and pretty better in French. How was it? Should I continue? If I do so, Selene, the spirit will remember all the travel from the very beginning. It mean Sadal Suud. Let's see what you think first. And let's say that Fadroh really is a total lost when he transformed himself with the end magnus. How there he stopped me during three days before I can get back my Kalas! Oww, I hate him!

Reviews and see ya!


	2. Amnesia you say? No, it's only a scrap

Were were were. Where I am? Ah, yeah, baten kaitos, English section of the site. Now now, let's see. I have reviews! It had make me really happy to read those. Hoping people will keep on giving me some for the next chapters coming. There will be a lot of them. You see, it's easier doing a fic like that, because, as I want to keep on playing, I'm re-doing the game just for the fic, I have to do another chapter, and one another as fast as I can, so I can keep on playing. Or I will have to start another game. And that won't stop. It wouldn't be easy.

But, as you can see, I've already written another chapter. And here it is. I'm putting my rar just before it, so that we can exchange a little. Hoping you'll like this chap.

Bloody sword alchemist: I hate Fadroh too and I always asked myself why this eye was there. It's just, a little, not it's incredibly obvious that the one who had chosen this design was a pervert. There something vicious in Fadroh. I definitively hate him. But, I hope you'll love the new chapter anyway.

SylpheCat: Eh ben, c'était une surprise. Ça te dérange, que jet e réponde en français? J'imagine que non. Tu sais, étant québécoise de souche et de pays, je dois connaître un minimum l'anglais pour survivre. Les anglais, ça pullule partout autour. Et j'aime bien, je me suis vraiment amélioré. Depuis les 9 ans que je me pratique, il fallait bien que ça finisse par porter ses fruits de jouer sur des jeux vidéo. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chap. Je l'ai fait en partie grâce à toi, car les reviews, c'est mon plus grand encouragement. Merci et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture.

Maybe that this fic is a little too serious. Give me some advice on it. Because I'm not sure. For now, I love it that way. It may be nice to have some serious fic on Baten Kaitos. After all, they were playing the sake of the world in this game. Have a nice time reading! And please, once you're finished, review! I take everything. Even flames. Just watch out for the answer.

The monster within

Amnesia you say? Not at all, it's only a scrap

He'd asked my name. I didn't remember. I've look through all of my memory just to see that I didn't remember anymore. There was a strange albinos girl behind him. The first thing I thought was that I hate her voice. Later, I will learn just how much I hate her wholly. Even if she reminded me of someone. Who? I didn't know either.

-Huh? Hello… Could I…May I ask your name?

Cute, I thought. Pretty cute indeed. Wha.. my name?! I don't remember, but as I'm just a spirit now, what will matters? I just have to choose me a name, anything, and that'll be okay. Well, it should be a good name after all, if I have to hear it often.

"I'm Selene."

-So this is your name, Selene.

Yeah, this is it. Get use to it by now, cause we're linked together. Hey, wait, I don't even know your name! It was the only things I remember from our encounter. Then, there was only a strange vision, like a nightmare, of five kinda leaves floating in the air, and her voice. Her damn little voice. That brat, what was she saying?

_-White wings for you. And for the world, death and destruction…_

Nice. Should I tell her my feelings of confusion now or wait until I get back my voice? Rha, no matter, she can go to hell. I just wanna understand what's happening. Ow, my head! It hurt. Where are we? Wha… It's not my head that hurt, it is… His. His head. I'm in his head? It tells me something. Something I should remember. But I don't. What is it? What does that mean?

I tried to calm down when I realised the boy was just waking up. Something told me that we were friends. He had blue hair. I liked those blue hair. That blue reminds me of the sky. I always had loved the sky. Hey, didn't he have a cape a while ago? During our encounter if I'm right…

Someone came in to talk. A doctor dressed in a sort of kimono. Old man named Larikush. Mmm… Larikush, it sure reminds me of something. But then again, I don't know what. What in the hell…?

-My name is Kalas, my young fellow said to 'his' doctor.

Ah, so this is it. Alright then. I won't look too much stupid when I'll talk to you. Now, stop chatting with that doc and come over here so that you'll explain me all of this. Who are you? What have you done so I don't remember anything that had happen?

I could feel Kalas's heart beating fast. There was something that stressed him. Something I didn't know. Or that I didn't remember. He was hiding me something. Yes he was. At that time, I didn't realise that it was something that big. But now, as we're fighting with Fadroh, I know and I remember all. Even more. Selene was my last name in my first true life. That's why I choose it. And Kalas was already using me at that time. The fact that I don't remember a thing of our first two years together was predictable. It had been planned to be that way.

Now, I remember. I can remember every little part of it. Kalas jumped on his feet after having talk of his grandfather's death. It had never been the great topic you could speak on with him for hours. Anyone, even Larikush could understand. He took his winglet, which I really love the design if I can comment one minute. Then, he listened partly to the recommendation the doctor gave us and decided to leave. After all, we had a plan to achieve. We had to beat Giacomo.

If Kalas could have seen this man when he was a young boy, he would maybe understand why he's so rough and bad now. I've already beat him three time. Good memories by now. But, at Celbarei, the farmer's hamlet, I wasn't remembering any of this. I just knew that Kalas and me were a team and that we had to support each other. And so we did. First, we explored the village. It was a really peaceful hamlet. The only thing I dislike in it was this commercial buddy that was trying to make us buy some magnus of their shop.

Anyway, that man had make me laugh a lot with this wonderful sword he extracted of a card and which then fall in pieces. I was trying to imagine how shocked Kalas will look if one of his sword fall into pieces like that between his hands, in the middle of a battle. It would be a priceless face that he would make.

But, hey, I'm forgetting the best! Who, you'll said? The mayor who was asking us not to go in the Moonguile forest? Not at all. I'm speaking of Meemai! Hey, I just love Greythornes. They're the cutest thing on earth. Well, on island in the sky, but anyway, they're still on some kind of soil and earth, aren't they?

Kalas looked really awkward when we met with Meemai and Cedr, his little guy friend. Meemai was squeaking like a crazy toy given to a joyful dog. You know, those toys that made _squeak, squeak_ when you press them? He looked just like that. And when Kalas hesitated on the fact that this thing was a he or a she, I was almost laughing!

Hey, no fuss, I've always love to tease him. We're buddy you know. Well, I thought so. This is really confusing! Let's try to stick on our past for now, to be sure to understand everything I say from now on. Alright? Alright!

-Well, thanks Meemai for saving me.

Can you just try to imagine something like that? The tall and fearless Kalas was bowing his head and thanking a greythorne for saving his life. It was odd! But Kalas always had loved animals, well, strange animals, -he hate pigeons- and always liked kids. So, in some way, it's wasn't that much awkward. You see, animals and lil' kids never judged my one-winged favourite beast because they couldn't judge anyone. They were discrimination free. No place for racism or segregation in their games. During a certain time. And then, suddenly, there was nothing more important for them than the fact that you were a boy, a girl or a white haired person.

After having talk a bit with Cedr, which gave us the time to know his only a moment latter, me and my spiriter headed for the mayor's house. Larikush had said that this man wanted to tell us something. That he seemed pretty interested by Kalas. And my friend never liked to get too much interest over him. Everything coming from other humans that could judge him was seen as a threat. His eyes were already looking everywhere in the case someone was hiding somewhere to jump on him with a knife in his hand. Well, he can look paranoiac that way, but after having your house burn and family killed by total strangers without any reason, it makes you easily paranoiac.

But right then, when Kalas was turning his back on the little wood gate that was reaching the exit of Celbarei hamlet, he saw her. And he froze. It didn't happen like if someone had caught up his attention and that it was an emergency alert, or that a gang of rock cats were heading in our direction, with the desire of crushed us under their paws. He just froze. Like if a cold wind at stopped the beating of his heart. Like if there was snow in his eyes that makes it impossible to see anything anymore. As if the time itself had stopped. He just froze.

There, in the middle of the road. His gaze has been caught. And whatever was the catch, it's sure was something, because he stayed like this a very long time. Just, watching, observing this person. Her. It was a _her_. Irremediably and without any doubt. She was dressed all in pink. A pink almost red, but not to rude for the eyes. It was a hot pink almost red. That gets you warm when you look at it. There were some golden lines running on her sleeves. On both her pants and shirts. She was wearing some kinda scarf. Or maybe it was a pillow with a tube shape.

Well, that fact didn't get to Kalas mind at this time. All he could see was the young girl blond hair, which curved softly at the end of her head. Her shoulders were the only skin exposed to the outside. The rest was hidden under tissue. Pink almost red tissue. He saw her white skin and thought about snow. Immediately. She was so pale. Looked so frail. Fragile. Not weak. Just fragile and vulnerable. He was taken somewhere else by this sight. I could tell. I'm a guardian spirit.

Can you guess who it was? Xelha? Right. We have a winner here! Congratulations! Here is your price! Wha… I'm a guardian spirit, remember? I can't give you a price for that. Naha! Just teasing, right?

"Hmm, Kalas, what do you say if I'll ask you to go see the mayor? Or will we stay here until noon?"

-Huh, no, I mean, yeah, well… We're going right now, he finally answered.

Well, well, what do we have here? It's not like him to be that much perturbed by a girl. Even Thrill doesn't have that much effect on him.

"We could go see that girl after, don't you think?"

Still a bit confused, he didn't answer. But his heart said yes. He was curious. As I was too. This girl was strange after all. To stay like this, still, turning her back on us and Meemai and just looking in the air, as if she was lost in her mind. Didn't she heard Kalas's voice when he'd spoken to Cedr? Anybody else would have turned his head to see a little. Only for a while. But not her. What does that mean?

When Kalas get to meet the mayor, I'd discovered something strange. This man wasn't clean. I mean, he was hiding us something. What is it? He didn't want us to go in the Moonguile forest? He should have known that when you tell someone not to do something, it's always so damn great to do the contrary. Just to see what will happen. It reminds me when Kalas wasn't supposed to do something and he did it anyway. What was it? When he'd turned his back on me. What the..! Still bugging on that. Okay, now, I'm just thinking of the past. No more stop on that betrayal. Sheesh.

Kalas exited the mayor house. He didn't find this man very welcoming. Me neither. We headed to another house. He wanted to clear his mind wholly before to talk to that girl. No way he could act all confuse and cute. He was eighteen years old. He was a man. Not a sheep. Damn it, I wished I could see him all confuse and cute more often. But, men always have this habit to get the control of everything around them. Especially themselves. And that, I could understand.

In this house, that was as simple as the mayor's one, a woman predicted to Kalas that he would met with someone that deeply needed him. And that he would end by needing too. I immediately thought about the girl. The pale and vulnerable girl. He tried to push my thinking away, but I resisted. What if she was the one this woman was talking about?

Well, that won't matter. Kalas couldn't need anyone else than me. And, he couldn't get attached to anything or anyone. He didn't wanted to be hurt anymore like he had been with his grandfather and Fee. But he had to face life anyway. And to talk to people to find his way in the world and the island. Befriending was something he desperately needed too. He was alone without me. All alone.

We got out of the predictor's house, after have seen a book saying how to be a good wife. Now, I could understand this a little more. She was so happy in her love life that she had to interfere in others people privacy. Well, it was great that this help had fall on my Kalas. He never listened to anything I could say about love. He's closed on everything over that topic. It's something painful. And not only for him.

Then, he walked over that girl all in red. She smiled to him and was the first to talk.

-Hello! You're a traveler just like me, aren't you?

-Yeah. But, what are you doing here?

-Oh, I'm traveling with friends. We're going to see the ruins in the Moonguile forest.

Her voice was soft and I could sense that her heart was pure. But a terrible weight rested on her shoulders. She looked sick. "Poor girl. Her travel must be hard and long. How could we help her?" Kalas didn't hear. She had asked him what he was doing here and he now had to answer.

-Me? Well, I…huh. I…

Suddenly, two men came into view and interrupted Kalas freaking confused answers. I've never see him that troubled by a girl. Is she really that frightening to talk to? Or was it only that he didn't know what to say? Man, Kalas, what are we doing, huh? The girl looked at us with a big _I'm sorry_ on her face. Her man had told her something and it seems that she had to go. Now.

-Well, I'm sorry, but we have to go. Goodbye.

And she just walked away. Like this, without anymore words. Kalas was surprised, but not enough to stay frozen as he had been a while ago when we had first seen her. He was an adventurer before all. And I'd always been. So, when he said he wanted to go see those ruins in the Moonguile forest, I was expecting him to say that.

"Let's go!"

It didn't took us more then some minutes to get in the woods and after beating one or two winged beasts, we made it to a place very nice looking. Trees everywhere around us and a soft waterway with water-lilies that gave us a chance to cross from one herb soil to another. It was really nice. Bird songs would have completed the picture but there was only creatures flying and crawling in those woods. It was almost sad to see that.

-It's strange; Kalas thought loudly, normally, those kinds of beasts are in darker places.

"Well, what those it change? We're already used to fight them!"

It was a big, big lie, because, I didn't remember any of our adventures together. But, Kalas didn't know that fact. So, it didn't matter. Hey, a guardian spirit has his pride too! I won't let him think that I'm so weak that a rock cat's attack could snap away my memory.

-RRROOOOAaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghh!

Nasty noise... Pfff, what is it now? You see how proud I am? My spiriter upped his head, surprised. The beasts we'd met until now didn't seem to have enough air in their lungs to shout that much loud. So what was it? I haven't any time to warn him of the danger. And anyway, I didn't know what kind of danger he was about to face. He just ran right in direction of the noise.

Then, our adventure had really begun. And I understood what kind of trip we were going to have. It won't be only a vacation tour.

The girl we'd met a moment before was there, fighting with a sabre dragon and her two companions. Well, the two companions didn't last long. The green creature threw them away with her distorted beak and her incredible claws. Were there even claws? Red eyes glowed in a threatening light. The girl in red gave out a cry of despair when she saw her comrades flying in the air. And then falling on the ground, unconscious. Dead. Now, she was alone to fight this monster.

Kalas's hand's grasp tightened over his blade. I was going to ask him to interfere when he swung his wings open and dash in the fight. He jumped something like five meters up to dive on the sabre dragon. His blade dug into the beast right paw while Kalas was putting his feet back on the soil. I thought to myself that he really was my favourite winged beast in the whole earth. And damn it, he was cool!

The girl shouted in surprise. Her pale figures were shaking, but she get a hold of herself when my spiriter rise as high as he could, next to her, to battle on her side. I felt something in the air as he rushed to the monster to kick it right in his ugly face. Like if it was destiny. They were meant to be here, fighting side by side with this sabre dragon. I concentrate myself on giving orders to Kalas. And immediately, this girl let me show her the path to victory.

Even if she did magic, I get to understand her style of battling very fast. I already had seen magic. With Seph and Pieda. They were magicians, after all. Far greater than her, but she still wasn't bad at all.

-Alright, now, the final blow, thought Kalas out loud. We were exactly on the same track. That dragon was almost falling into pieces. He won't stand on his paws very longer.

She nodded and used a spell of water, as it was the better thing to use on the beast. Ant then, she threw on him a green bunch of bananas. Yeah, bananas! It must have hurt a lot! And with a simple hit with his knife, Kalas finished it. The beast shocked before to fall on the ground for once and for good.

The girl didn't even take the time to thank us. She ran to her friend's corpses to see if there wasn't anything she could do. But it was too late. Kalas took some of the sabre dragon's fangs. He put'em in his bag with a smile. That would prove handful in no time.

-Nice, those fangs gonna fetch me a juicy sum, he said for himself.

The stranger girl tried not to cry, hardly. She was giving her excuses to her comrades. Gram and Leon as I understood. Kalas get next to them to see if they hadn't something that could be handy.

-Great, a fresh load of magnus, he said as he took their cards. I didn't try to stop him. Knowing that he was doing for the best in the back of my head. But I was a little surprised by his attitude. To take their things like this, just in front of that girl. It was rude.

-What are you… You're stealing their things?! She realised in disbelief.

-It's not like if they're going to use them anymore. And I don't hear them complain anyway.

She tried to show how she was frustrated, but the pain and the feeling of having betrayed those guys by letting them die were too sharp and she just succeeds to stammer like a school girl.

-Here, catch, Kalas said, as he threw her something. She caught it. There more important belonging.

-Oh… you want me to keep those memories of them to give them back to their families?

I saw that it was the truth. On the inside, Kalas understood quite well how she could felt. But, it wasn't like him at all to show it. So, he stayed as rough as he could.

-It's your share of the loot. Hoping it will shut you up, he answered.

Alright, that comment was maybe cool, but it really was rude. I gave him a mental punch. He didn't felt it, but I'd give it anyway.

-What! I won't steal any of their things. And I won't let you go and…

She stopped abruptly. Kalas was just looking for a way to survive. And she was shouting on the guy who had just saved her life. He was maybe trying to steal her comrades, but he was still her saviour. And, I read something else in her heart. As if she already knew something on Kalas. Something that made it difficult to trust him and that she needed to trust him anyway. I didn't understand, but I could see her choice right after she stopped lecturing him. She thanked him.

-And, I'm Xelha.

And Kalas presented himself. She asked him if he was from Mira. The question was how she could guess that just by looking at him. It wasn't written on his face. I figure it out only a while later. Then, they ended up talking about me and Kalas introduced me. And I've always been nice to people so I prepared myself to be misunderstood and said with all my heart: 'Nice to meet you!'

And the magic begin there, when she said she had heard me. I couldn't believe it. Kalas was one of the only one who could…

It was just then that he thought to something and turned his face towards me.

-Say, Selene, you're acting kinda strange since I woke up in Celbarei? You remember everything, don't you?

"Wha… Of course I remember."

Another lie. But, if he stopped trusting me, it would be the end of us both. Sagi never had something to hide from me. I was the one who was hiding everything. And I had no choice at this time. I never really had any choice. Not since I ended my life as Marno Ar Selene. As Malpercio, part of the five Naos's survivors who were fighting with Wiseman. That old dirt.

-Alright. I was getting worried. Maybe you just need some time.

Yes, of course that was it. Why a strange feeling did come into me when he said that? Why didn't Xelha interfere but took a look so much concern? What was happening to me? What was happening to us?

-Hey, are you going to see the ruins in the deep of the woods? She asked Kalas.

-Yes, we are.

_We_ was he and me, of course, if you ask.

-It seems we're heading the same way. Could we go together?

-Yes, why not.

"Kalas, you're really hard to follow sometimes. You found her annoying, want her to shut up, but when she propose to travel with you, there you go to say yes, directly. You don't even know her!"

_Hey, it's not like if I had said that we were going to get married or something. She needs protection and her two companions are dead_, he tried to defend himself.

"Oh, so that's just because of that. Mister Kalas wanna protect her? And that's an all heroic feeling, with nothing else? Nothing to do with the five minutes you spent frozen like an ice cube, staring at her?"

_I wasn't staring! And I wasn't frozen either. It didn't even last a minute anyway…_

"Yeah, yeah…"

_Well, you're maybe in better shape than I thought you were…_

"See? No need to worry."

-Could you give me a minute before we go?

-Sure…

She turned her face to her companions, eyes closed, to pray. Kalas was frozen at new and almost hypnotised by Xelha's voice. Men are all the same…

-Oh mighty ocean, guide us, as we journey through, the darkest pit of night. May time, ever fleeting, forgive us, we who have forsaken our song.

The prayer troubled me. It was something more special than any prayer we say to an un-existing god. It was real and said with more faith than I ever heard in any words. Unless I think to Kalas words, when he talks about avenging his grandfather and brother. He, too, was touched. It reminded him of something. But, as I was about to see what, his heart closed off to me. I felt rejected. It hurt. But I didn't mention it.

A guardian spirit doesn't complain on his pain. He exists to help the other, not to be helped. And my goal was to help Kalas. And maybe Xelha, if I could get to know more about her. But for now. I just had to remember the truth. Where did this link between me and Kalas get so strong? What had truly happened during the last two years I'd spent with him, after his family's death? And, in name of god, if there were still some of them in heaven, where would this travel would bring me?

-Well, ready now?

-Yes, we can go, answered Xelha.

Kalas didn't ask me if I was ready. He already knew I was. As a guardian spirit, I have to always be ready for anything. But even with that in mind, I get myself surprised a countless of times. With Kalas, how could I do it any other way? I just had to keep it up and try to be handful. More than handful. I had to be myself and him at the same time. Just to show that I really was his friend. That I care. Because no one else did and behind all his coolness, he needed it. To be cared. And I care, even if I didn't remember.

I'd always care and always will. No matter what. It's just what I am. This is _who_ I am. So hang on Kalas. I'm right on my way. I won't stop until we get through this. Just don't give up. Because _I_ care.


	3. A true hero or maybe not

Well well well, I'm glad there's still people wanting to see another chapter. I was asking myself if this fic was too serious, or annoying because the timeline is already known by almost everyone on this site. I mean, there will be no big surprise. I'm redoing the game after all. But it's so fun to stop on every thing that happen during the game. I hope you'll love this chapter.

Rar and then, chapter three! I take a little line here to tell everyone that it's very likely that the lyrics all the character are saying here and there won't always be the right ones. I didn't took notes about all the game when I redo it. I'm sure I'll have to begin another game in no time, to keep up the fic. I play faster than I write.

CrystalSteele: Thank you very much. Well, if that's not too serious for you, I'm glad to say that another chapter's been done. Have a nice time reading, hoping to read another review of you soon!

Sylphethe cat: Oui, j'ai vu ton commentaire pour les coulisses de tales of symphonia. Il va falloir que je bosses sérieusement si je veux avoir une chance d'avancer chacune de mes fics. Je suis contente que tu me suives dans BK. Je suis désoler qu'en France, il ne soit pas encore sortit. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ça ne te pose pas trop de problèmes dans la lecture de ma fic, parce qu'il y a quelques détails, qui ont rapport à BKO. Le jeu est génial. Je préfère le système de combat du premier, mais j'ai gagner le deuxième. Et beaucoup plus vite que le premier d'ailleurs. Pour l'instant, je trouve qu'il est quand même plus difficile à faire que l'autre. Mais c'est un super jeu. Un incontournable selon moi. Je te souhaite de pouvoir mettre la main dessus bientôt. Sur quoi, je te souhaite une bonne semaine et bien de la joie jusqu'au prochain chap. Ciao!

The monster within

A true hero… or maybe not

They had decided to go see the Moonguile forest ruins together. They had already beaten a saber dragon together. And as so, they now knew they could make a good team. A really good team. The boy and the girl. He in blue, and her in red. Almost pink, but I would say red. Two contraries. Two total opposites. That perfectly matches together. They fit.

Okay. Now that the intro is done, let's say things as they were. This ruins didn't even look like ruins, so I knew there was something strange there. And then, the pool began to riddle, as if something was... Inside. And it came out all of a sudden. Something just like a serpent. And I think to myself… what the hell? This pool's too small to held something that big in it. Man… I'm sure Kalas doesn't even care. All he wants is to fight and become greater and greater to be able to beat Giacomo.

Hum, maybe I should tell you what was exactly in that pool? It's simple. It was the bigger serpent I'd ever seen. He talked to us, his moustache softly moving around his mouth like two white herbs lost on a burned land. He was all blue and grey. And the eyes? I didn't remember the eyes. He was just big and I suffered for him just by guessing how hard it was to live in that little pool when he was that big.

Kalas and Xelha didn't have a second thought for this beast. After all, they had to fight with it. Well, she did have some second thought, like, how did this monster get here. But he didn't take time to think. He just took out his sword and attacked. Have I told you already that I think this guy is cool? Yeah, oh, alright then.

This fight was a long one. Kalas and Xelha were still beginner at fighting. And that thing wasn't anything. Swords and spells swung and shine everywhere, as the lord of the spring, not less, used laser's attack and threw his tail, which was as big as his head, so many many packed and living fishes in one piece, over my spiriter and the lady in red.

As so, they had to use a lot of recovering items. How I like yellow bananas at time like this…

-Here, take this, said Xelha after having used a bunch of bananas over Kalas.

-Thanks, he replied simply before to draw his knife and sword and defeat the lord of the spring for good. The beast fell down, almost over my two fighters, but they jumped away, so that it fell between them.

Slowly, the blue and grey serpent vanished as a male and strong voice told us that we had Malpercio's blessing. Or something like that. Then, a strong light blind us three, before that a big magnus floated between the two teenagers, shining like pure gold. Xelha gasped in surprise. And Kalas was almost hypnotized by that thing. He took it in his hands, without knowing what would happen. He shouldn't have.

The spring begun to shine too and birds of light flew away from the water, in thousands. Then, the same annoying voice came in, talking about something on the end of the world. That girl in white. I couldn't believe it at first. One of the brown leaves I could see in their both minds fell into the water and leave a circle of blood behind her. The voice said that a gate had been opened. To what? I didn't stick to that detail. Kalas's heart was pounding and Xelha shouted on him when they got back to the Moonguile ruins.

-What were you thinking?! Don't you know that Malpercio is a wicked god? Where do you come from to…

-What?! I don't know a thing about that god you're talking about…

But, a little scared by her angry look, he let the magnus fall on the ground, hoping that nothing worst or strange would happen. The shimmering magnus loose some of his light, and Xelha gasped at new, before she get the time to scolded Kalas a little more. A pink ray came out from the pendant she carried on her neck and pointed far away. Was it before or after the leaves? The ray pointed so far that it must reached another island. The light disappeared.

"What's happening here?"

_I don't know, but I'm going to find out right away_.

He didn't get to do it. Before they could exchange another word, a bunch of imperial soldiers came out of the bushes and surrounded us. The Goldoba was flying over our heads –their heads, I know- and _he_ jumped of it, to fall right in our face. _He_. Giacomo.

-You! Hissed Kalas, ready to draw his sword to attack. I wanted to tell him to hold on, but a soldier did something before I could talk.

He caught Xelha by behind. He submitted her to his grasp and upped her in the air, so she couldn't touch the ground anymore. She struggled against its hold but Giacomo was smiling and there were too much soldiers.

-We finally got you, you thief, he said, his eyes sparkling with pleasure. This man must love to see other people suffering.

-Let go off me! she yelled. The soldier laughed and Kalas turned to face him, holding his sword tightly, his teeth clenched. My spiriter didn't love to see people suffer. And Xelha was almost a friend now. She was a vulnerable girl. She needed him.

I thought of that woman who'd said he was going to meet someone who would need him. And that he would end by needing too. Maybe was I true when I thought it was her? But in that case, he really had to do something, and fast. His heart was beating so fast right now.

-Let her go, he ordered. His legs were running, but we were totally surrounded. A soldier knocked him in the back and Kalas stopped in the middle of his run, while Xelha was calling out his name. Giacomo had already disappeared from our point of view and with this, the young boy fell unconscious, totally desperate and angry against himself. No, not again! He said before to lose hold of everything.

"Kalas! Kalas, can you hear me?"

_Yes, I can, Selene. Glad you're okay. But, I can't move. I'm just… paralyzed. And tired…_

"Don't surround to that feeling, there could be another monster that came up to you and…"

_I can't move. I wasn't able to help Xelha, do you think I can help myself right now?_

"Don't be that hard on yourself. They said she was a thief."

_Yeah, but she didn't look like that._

"I see. Even paralyzed, you're still on it."

_And what do you mean exactly?!_

-Squeak, squeak!!!

Oh, I knew that noise. It was Meemai! He squeaked two or three more times next to Kalas before my spiriter get a hold of himself and get up. He massaged his neck, which did sore from that hit this soldier gave him. Yeah, he'd looked like a true hero like this. I could see the scene in my mind again and again.

_-Let her go, with the sword open, ready to give death, and the killer's eyes, and, most of all, the fury to see a man attacking a girl already weakened by a fight with a giant serpent and so frail looking. It would have been something if he had got time to free her from that soldier. But anyway, even now, I can't see a way for them to get through that much imperial soldiers. And then, in my memory, that man kicked in Kalas back and he fell on the ground, beaten. What a hero, truly…_

-Meemai! Seems I was still needing your help, he whispered, happy to see the greythorne in the back of his heart. I hope I won't have to be save like this by you too many times.

-Squeak, squeak! The little thing shouted as he jumped at the same place.

-What, you wanna come with me? Well, why not. Here, jump in my cape.

Meemai obeyed and hide himself in Kalas back, stroking his sore neck with his soft skin. My spiriter felt a little better. But he had still lost a chance to fight with Giacomo. And he couldn't guess what those imperials will do to Xelha. Well, he actually could, but just like me, he preferred not to guess.

-Well, let's get out of that forest.

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

As we entered Celbarei, we immediately meet with the doctor Larikush. He looked quite upset. Kalas didn't understand at first. But the reality appeared to us promptly. A thing as big as the Goldoba! The villagers must have seen it as it went in the forest.

-The mayor want to see you immediately, Kalas, the doctor told us. He then walked away, to the mayor's house. My spiriter had no choice, but to follow.

And so we did. To get scolded a great deal by an old man… The rest isn't very clear in my mind. Kalas's heart was pounding like a bomb ready to explode. Giacomo was near. The possibility to avenge his grandfather and brother was almost just next to us. There wasn't any time to lose.

-What have you done?! Didn't I tell you to be careful and not to go in the Moonguile forest? The youths are all reckless!

-Well, what was supposed to happen anyway in those woods?

-We don't know, but it's a forbidden place. And above everything, an empire ship just passed over our heads, directing towards the forest. What have you done!

This man was really angry. And Kalas had to hold himself not to punch him in the face. _We don't know, but it's a forbidden place._ What a pity.

-Do you know something about a shining magnus or on an evil god named Malpercio? He asked, sure not to get a coherent answer.

-No, we don't! And you should get away from this village before I get really angry. Because of you, everything's wrong. The milk has turn as bad as hell. Our animals are getting crazy and the Moonguile forest is more dangerous than ever. The empire ship now is in Perkhad and we're stuck here, with nowhere to go!

-What the hell? _It wasn't all because of my doing…Selene?_

"Don't worry about it. This man must be only getting too old. Let's wave him goodbye and leave."

_I agree. Let's go_.

-Well, mister, I'm sorry for that, but if this ship had went in Perkhad, I must go too.

-So you're with the empire? Pretty well then, you're not welcome anymore here! The man yelled, his eyes almost popping out of his head in fury.

-Alright, alright, I'm getting out anyway, replied Kalas as he turned his back on the mayor and his wife.

Larikush said his first words since we entered this damned house.

-Kalas, before you leave, you should come to visit me. I will have something to tell you.

-Okay. I will.

That spiriter always was nicer with people that had saved his life. What a strange habit… I'm just kidding you know. We exited the wooden house to see that everything looked like always in the hamlet. Maybe the mayor was overreacting a bit. Or maybe I couldn't tell the difference because I haven't been there for my whole life. Well. It didn't mind. We had our goal. It was to get in Perkhad, on Giacomo's eels, as soon as possible.

If Larikush wanted to meet with Kalas, then, we should grant his wish. Why not, anyway?

_Hey, Selene, this old woman wasn't that much curved over her plants the last time we came here, didn't she?_

"Now that you mentioned it, that's right, she looks weaker than the last time."

_This is strange. Maybe the doctor will gave us some clue about all of this._

It was a good thing that Kalas went to see the doctor. If he hadn't, we would have had to come back and beg for a way to get through the Nunki valley. But, it's not the point right now. We first decided to save our progress and go pray at the church, so that Kalas could raise a level or two. If he wanted to beat Giacomo, he would have to be stronger. Damn stronger.

I will take the time here to entertain you with the glorious things that are saving flowers. Okay, said like this, it can sound kinda strange and even stupid. But, the fact is that, when you spent all your time traveling and fighting, you can get very, very tired. Now, now, just let me get to the point. When you're tired, you're weaker. When you're weaker, you're easier to beat. And when you're easier to beat, you can get beaten. And (it's the last one, I swear!) when you get beaten, you loose your mind. As so, you find yourself force to redo everything you've done so far to finally be beaten again. And again. And again. Until you made it. Unless you save in a saving flower.

You see? They must be the greatest things ever made on earth after Kalas! Ahahah. Well, now, I should leave you quiet with those saving flowers for a while. But I truly love them. Oh, I should say that I truly like them.

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

-So, there's something in the way, preventing anyone to pass through the valley, summarized Kalas.

-That's it. Our hamlet is going to end before long if the villagers can get to Perkhad to sell their pows and mountain apples. If you could help us by bringing to explosives there, where those rocks are blocking the way, to make them explode, it would really save this place.

"And anyway, if we wanna get through this valley, we can't without those explosives."

-But I can't carry something that much heavy! Kalas protested.

-That's why I'm giving you those empty magnus where you can absorb the essence of anything.

"Ha, I understand."

_You're completely lost._

"No, I do understand."

_Not at all._

"Kalas, this is not the time!"

_Well, it's always the time when you wanna tease me._

"You like it when I tease you!"

_Okay, okay, calm down._

"Now, take this empty magnus, those explosives, and let's go to the Nunki valley. I hope there will be trees at new. They'd burned them all the last time…"

_What are you saying?_

"Nothing."

I didn't even know myself where this memory came from. But I knew that it was the truth. Someone had burned all the trees in the Nunki valley before. I was sure of it. I couldn't see what it meant.

Kalas raised his shoulders carelessly, took the essence of those explosives and then prepared to exit the doctor house. But, before he get out, he stopped, as an idea as just popped into his mind.

-Tell me; doctor Larikush, where did you get those explosives? Things like this only came from the empire.

-Well, sometimes, people from the empire can pass by and at those times, we're trying to exchange things that could be useful with them.

What a strange coincidence, still, that those explosives were there, in his possession, as the whole hamlet needed that a path was made at new through the Nunki valley. This man wasn't clean. Wasn't there somebody somewhere in this whole world that wasn't hiding me something?!

-Squeak.

Oh, I see, Meemai. And maybe Xelha. I spent a little while thinking about that as Kalas made his way back to Celbarei's exit. I came up to a deceiving conclusion. No, not even Xelha wasn't hiding me something. Only Meemai was true. Great. I think I'm gonna get to love the greythornes even more than I already did.

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

The Nunki valley really is a nice place. There are a lot of monsters. Things like dogs with a whip-looking tail. And, well, they look more like panthers made up with a poisonous tree, but anyhow. There's flying creatures too. Just fun, anywhere you can put your eyes. But Kalas didn't mind. We had to get through this valley as fast as we could. Giacomo won't wait for us to get him. And Xelha was in danger.

But the first thing that I saw in the Nunki valley wasn't a monster or a chest hiding a precious magnus. I saw a little river running between rocks and two natural walls of stone. Trees were growing over those stones and a fallen one was making a sort of gate between the two sides of the river. Kalas take some minutes to get the view perfectly in mind to move. Then, I saw the monsters. And I understood why there weren't birds singing neither here. Remember how disappointed I was not to see some in the Moonguile forest? I still am.

We advanced on the rocks, well, Kalas ran as I follow him spiritually, as ever. There was a small waterfall in front of him and he realized that it was going bigger, then smaller, bigger again and smaller at new. So, we could jump over it. _He_. Yeah, sorry. He.

He tried to jump on the cliff road while the waterfall was at the smallest flow. But he missed his shot and was drained back down the cliff into the river. With clenched teeth, because this water was cold, he got back on the ground.

-Argh, I'm soaked! He hissed.

I would have nodded if I had a head. He shook his own head to take away some drops of water. It didn't work and he looked damn furious now. I didn't ask if he was okay. He was angry, so he was alright. He just remarked that we will have to be more careful while jumping over that cliff. I agreed. Then, he get back on the cliff and jumped another time. This time, guess what, it works. And it better have. Other way, he would have maybe turned crazy and begun to attack the stones with his sword.

"Calm down Kalas. It's not like if the waterfall has done it on purpose."

_I'm sure she did._

"Kalas!"

_Let's keep on advancing._

"Okay. As you want."

Then, we get to the rocks that were in the way, simply blew them up. A guy -who wanted to pass but couldn't and just stood there like an idiot- thanked us a lot. Kalas didn't listen a bit. He was in a hurry. We were in a hurry.

So he follow the path, until a beast attacked us. We fight together, me saying where was the enemy before it could attack and Kalas swinging his blades like a knight. Or a very performing razor… Then, after some more minutes of fights, we saw the end of it, in a small tunnel on top of another hill, just behind a big waterfall.

"This place's pretty."

_Really? I'm glad you liked it, but I hope I won't have to come back to train or something. I have no time to lose. _

"I know. So, what are you waiting for to enter that tunnel?"

_I'm not waiting. It's time to eat a little. I wanna be all ready when I arrived at Perkhad._

He's cool when he wants to. But as I know, as I'm always with him, he don't want all the time. To tell you more, he almost don't…

_Selene? What are you doing?_

"Me? Hum… hehe…huh…" Sheesh.

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

We were finally at Perkhad. And, I would like to describe it a little, but Kalas almost immediately turned himself to face me, or well, for everyone else, he was facing empty air. Nothing visible. I will jump over the message I met in his eyes for now, because it's hard for me to remember what they've said.

You see, to entertain you about everything that's coming now that we're in Perkhad, I must first tell you a little about this city. There's not much to tell anyway. It's a white and purple city. White because of the house, all in stone, with flowers next to the windows, or no windows at all. Purple because of the clouds. It's nice and seems a little like a mysterious place. But, with a leader like Rodolfo, it's hard to stay mysterious. And anyway, for now, what really counts is what I saw in Kalas's eyes.

I realized that he doubted about me. And I doubted about him too. He did talk, trying to tell me how we could trust each other. He said that it would change something on our strength. The more we trust each other, the stronger we will be. Well, I answer that I get it and had trust in him. He smiled, reassured. But it was half a lie.

I still doubt now Kalas, and I have every right too now that you've betrayed me. But I'm still looking for your trust and for your sake. I'm still looking for you, even if I doubt, about you and myself. Everyone doubts one day or another. We have to carry on if we want things to change. Things aren't right now. So, I'm looking. And I'll keep on until you'll come back. Or until I'll die. But I can't die. I'm a guardian spirit. So, I'll always be looking. I'll always be there. Trust me.


	4. A spider's web collector

Wah!! It'S really something hard to write like this in English. I always have the feeling that I make a mistake or that I'm repeating myself. Anyway, it's been a long time, doesn't it? So, I took my courage with my both hands and write as fast as I could. Here we are with this new chapter as a result. First the rar, then, I'll gave you more advice on how is going to continue this fic.

ChristalSteele: Thanks a lot; I'm still glad you liked it. Hoping you'll love this chapter, even if the story isn't going very fast.

Sylphe The cat: Ouais, il faut se battre avec Giacomo près de 3 fois dans le jeu. C'est long. Et si je ne me retenais pas, je te révélerais le secret du p'tit Giac'. Mais ce serait un trop gros spoiler. J'espère que ce nouveau chap te rendra contente, même si le couple Kalas/Ayme ne s'y dessine pas. Personnellement, j'aime ce couple (un peu, quelque part), mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'en écrire. C'est fou non? Enfin bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap, qui m'a pris un temps fou à faire, parce que j'étais pas trop dedans. Juste pour te dire, j'ai refait la game jusqu'à Mira et je dois aller me battre contre Phantasm, alors, je suis loin du sauvetage de Xelha by Kalas à Perkhad. Je vais définitivement devoir recommencer encore une fois le jeu. Mais je m'en lasse pas! Ciao et bonne lecture!

To everyone who'll read, I've decided to make an interlude, inedited scene that doesn't exist at all in the game, for every five chapters done. I mean by this that after the next chapter, not this one but the other one, I will do my first interlude. I can't wait! You just have to guess where it will take place. Now, have a nice time reading and a nice weekend. Happiness and health to everyone who read, and even those who don't read!

The monster within

A spider's webs collector and a fucking, huh, soaking entrance

Perkhad is a great place to stay for a while, because of the clouds and all. But, we didn't take time to visit. We went in the bar, to see a whole table of imperial soldiers. The other clients were only talking about them. The bartender was stressed by those special guests he had. They all wished they won't have to have this kind of visitors very often. Not to say that they would be grateful if it was the last time they were seeing them. The Goldoba was at Rodolfo's residence, the taller one in the city.

Outside of the bar, a little girl was crying for a mountain apple. Her mom was complaining that she already did give her one. Kids were turning in circle, saying that they had to turn like this one hundred times. Order of Palolo. I asked myself who was that boy. But I didn't have a clue and Kalas either. The worst, or maybe the funniest, was that they didn't know what was one hundred.

-An abusive kid with younger boys, murmured Kalas for himself as he walked away.

"As the ones in Mira, that bugged you all the time when you were younger?"

_No, it's not that hard. And it's all in the past. There's no way I could stick on those filthy memories._

"You're sure? Because…"

_Now is now, before is before. Now, we're moving to kick in Giacomo's nasty face. _

We talked with people to get clue, but none of them speak of that Palolo. So, my spiriter kept on his walk until he got in the deeper place of the city. Right in front of Rodolfo's residence. He tried to enter, but as we could think, the guards stopped him.

-Don't mess around kid, Rodolfo's receiving important guest today, from the empire.

-Giacomo, said Kalas between his teeth. He turned his back on the guards, deceived, but not ready to abandon everything.

_I didn't thought the place will be guarded like this. Sadal Suud's normally a place so peaceful and boring._

"We'll have to figure out something else to get inside."

_Yeah. Let's…_

-Hey you, stop right there. No don't…! shouted a woman.

She was running after a little boy with red hair. The kid was wearing only black. He laughed before to tell her that she won't get to lay a hand on him, as he was Palolo III, the lord of shadows. Then, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

It was something strange enough for me to ask Kalas to chitchat a while with that woman, to see if she knew more about that Palolo. He reminded me of someone. Maybe, Palolo the II. But where could I get to see such kind of guy? I didn't remember as ever.

Kalas's discussion gave us a new way to enter Rodolfo's place. This woman said that this boy had already sneak into the residence without being seen entering by anyone. So, there was a secret a passage going there. The woman wasn't polite or pretty to look at. She was even annoying, but I mentally thanked her, because she did help us a lot.

The wind was soft, maybe reduced by all the packed clouds around us. A man was doing tai-chi in a corner, and someone was looking for a white greythorne in the clouds. I was sorry for that last one. A white greythorne in white clouds. It was something hard to see.

As we get back in the center of the city, the first thing I see was Palolo, really cutting off the place with his black clothes. He entered a house. Kalas entered too. It was predictable. The little boy wasn't there at first. But we could have sworn that he did enter this house. And suddenly, in a cloud of cloud, the red headed boy appeared.

-You're looking for me, aren't you? He said with authority. Why?

"We wanna save Xelha!" I thought with a smile in my mind.

-Oh, so you're in love. How cute…

-Selene! How could you say such a thing! I can't believe that…

"Sorry, I'm sorry, it was just too funny to see you saying something like this and…"

_Shut up now._

"Okay, Sorry, mister all frustrated."

_I'm not frustrated!_

"Then, why are you yelling at me like a big meanie."

_Don't act childish._

"You're acting childish."

_Selene!_

"Kalas!"

He shook his head, not to laugh. Then, he faced the little boy to hear that there were conditions if we wanted him to tell us where was the secret entrance he used to sneak into Rodolfo's mansion. That little Palolo III wanted us to go around the river in Nunki Valley to find a rainbow spider's web. What kinda weird habit was that to collect spider's webs?

Kalas did mention it, but Palolo wasn't going to tell us anything unless we do what he was asking. So, my dear spiriter and I had no choice but to get that rainbow spider's web. The young boy disappeared again, as it must be one of his habits. We get out from the house. Things were getting interesting.

_You remember seeing any spider as we went through the Nunki valley?_

"No. Maybe we didn't look everywhere."

_You're right. Anyway, I hope we won't have to go very deep in the valley. As we're speaking, Giacomo's maybe already leaving._

"Maybe it would be better that way, don't you thing?"

_What does that mean? You don't think I'm able to beat him?_

"No, I believe in you and I'll make you strong enough to beat him up. It's just that, maybe you're not mentally ready to fight with him. To win, you must be in whole control. And with him in your face, you're always getting punchy and impulsive and…"

_You are too, aren't you? And anyway, you're supposed to be there to help me controlling myself and fighting, don't you? We're a team._

"Yes, but sometimes, it's seems all I can do is to tell you what to do and not to. And as so, there's time when you won't listen."

_Oh yeah? Well, don't worry about that for now. I'll listen._

"You'll growl, most of the time. I bet!"

_Not fair if we bet, you already know me by heart._

I fell silent, because it didn't seem true to me. I was afraid to be right. I'm almost always right.

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()"!/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

Kalas went through half of the Nunki valley before we could get to see a spider. A big spider, all grey, almost silver. She was strange looking. I tried to count her paws, but it seemed that she had only six of them. Spiders aren't supposed to have eight paws? I must have mistaken something somewhere.

_Ready, Selene?_ He kindly asked. How nice from my spiriter.

"Always!" Did he asked it to be nice, or because he doubted?

He ran into the spider, his blades ready and his heart pounding fast. It was always like this when he was about to fight. I do hope it will never change.

-It's going to be a tough one, he hissed as the monster jumped on him.

He rolled on himself, to avoid the attack, having no defensive magnus ready. Then, he drew out his swords and flied quickly to the beast. Two swing, two sharp sounds in the air before he got back. The spider rose up her defences and attack another time. Kalas hold on and keep swinging his swords like a knight. Our mission was simple for now. We had to beat this spider.

_I hate insects._

"Spiders aren't insects. They're arachnids."

_Easy to say that when you're fighting with it._

"So, it's easier to kick on something when it's an insect?"

_No, it would be easier if it had Giacomo's head._

I hold a laugh and warned him for the monster's attack that he was about to receive. The fight revealed itself to be a real tough one and damn long. But we made it wholly, at last. With some bamboos and yellow banana's help. When I think that Kalas had already eaten his snack, I almost felt some kinda stomach twist. Eating bamboo wasn't something that I'll call great to imagine. Unless you're a panda. Or…

Okay, okay, sorry, I'll stop right there to get back on THE topic. Kalas. You like him, don't you? Me too. You already knew that, but I'm not about to stop saying it only for your ears sake. Anyway, you can't hear me, right now, you're reading.

-Selene? You're still with me? I got the rainbow spider's web!

"Nice catch!"

I asked myself what the rainbow in rainbow spider's web meant. Was it the fact that the spider had the rainbow's colors? Or was it that the web was rainbow? Kalas must have asked himself the same thing, but didn't want to look stupid and didn't say a thing to me. We would have both look stupid, because I didn't know either. And, when we looked to that web, it didn't look rainbow. It looked special, but not really that much.

He got back to Perkhad in no time, and we found Palolo's secret hiding place. A kid in front of it was blocking the way, stopping anyone who would want to enter. When Kalas tried to get in, the child observed him and let him through, saying that he looked like the description that Palolo had gave him. A description that left my favourite winged-beast frustrated. If I had a body, I had kept cramps of laughter.

-Oh, you look stupid, brutal and violent, just like Palolo told me. You can enter.

Kalas entered, his fists clenched and his teeth creaking together. Palolo was there, next to a well, all in black as ever, seeming out of the blue. My spiriter didn't wait and talked to him immediately. The young boy took the web and gave it to a little girl that was next to us, before to answer us.

-So, you found it? You did it pretty faster than I thought you would. I didn't really think you could do it, but a promise is a promise. If you wanna get into Rodolfo's mansion, you must go in the well. You'll get soaked, but not enough to drown in the water. Well, it's up to you.

Kalas nodded, before to turn his head in my direction. There won't be very many ways of getting out of this residence after getting in. We had to be ready.

-So, Selene, what do you say, we're going now.

"Of course. Jump in that well and let the party begins!"

He smiled. A quick smile, very small, that none of the kids saw. But I felt it in his heart before to see it. He was glad to have me with him. And after all, I was glad to be there. To be of some help in this world. After Sagi's death, I didn't really know what to do. I had nothing to do. In some way, Kalas was my saviour. The roles have change. It's hard to rethink of our adventures knowing what I know today. Maybe every smile like this one were lies made to keep me with him. To keep my trust and strength.

He jumped into the well, not knowing what was waiting for him. If we don't mention Giacomo, imperial's soldiers and maybe Xelha, that needed our help as soon as possible. Everything went black and cold. But Kalas wasn't a coward. He was a tough guy who could get through anything. With me, he could get through anything.

He appeared suddenly in the residence's hall, soaked and feeling pretty annoyed by all this water he seemed to be meant to meet since the beginning of this travel. First, the Nunki valley's waterfall and now, this 'empty' well. When he got out from the fountain that was nicely placed in the center of the hall, he took a look of his surrounding, discovering with pleasure that he finally was in the mansion.

"We made it."

-Giacomo's mine, he said.

Revenge isn't a good feeling to keep. But, after everything my young friend had been through, I won't go on telling that. I remained silent.

-Let's go see where he's hiding.

As if a man like that would hide himself from us. Really, revenge turns people blind and fool. It's a good thing that it didn't last long.

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

After getting in two or three fights with imperial soldiers, we had found the room where Xelha had been imprisoned and another place where a man was kept against his will. Unfortunately, we hadn't anything to free them. Kalas didn't back down on that fact. If he'd tried, I would have force him to get back to it. We entered Rodolfo's private room. I mean: his private office. There weren't any bed there. And I preferred not to know in which kind of bed a man like that can sleep. It must be some whale sized bed. How nasty I am when I want to… Sorry for that. Please, Rodolfo, forgive me. I'm truly…erhm, almost truly sorry…

We just had the time to enter the room and to take a special card resting peacefully in a chest, without forgetting the other rooms key, before that the owner of the whole place got in. Kalas hid himself behind one of the green couch, and I noted in the back of my mind that the people of Celbarei were living in wooden house while their leader had green fluffy couches with golden framework. World really is unfair.

-I can't believe it. He said to dispose of her, just like that. Those empires always think of themselves as gods. But I have no choice, Rodolfo seemed as wrinkled and fat as I thought he would be. His blond hair was almost non-existing and his eyes were hiding behind his puffy skin like two fruits in a cake. Ugly. This is mean, I know, but, I really don't love him.

-They're going back to their ship. They'll sell right away.

-I know, I know, I have to go see the takeoff. But it's hard to keep things like this and to always do their dirty jobs.

-So, my lord, what will we do with the girl?

-Dispose of her Giacomo had said. We'll get rid of her tomorrow, when they won't be there anymore. I don't want anyone to know.

-It's still sad to kill such a young girl.

-She should have known what it meant to treat with the empire.

"There speaking of Xelha!"

_I had understood, Selene. We must free her and fast or there won't be any chance for us to see her again._

"Yeah."

_But if I do that, Giacomo will get away…_

"Kalas, don't you think it will be better to save someone than to achieve your vengeance? It's not like if Giacomo was going to die like this."

_But, it's maybe my last chance to…_

"We have to talk about priority here. What is more important? A life or your vengeance?"

On these words, Rodolfo exited the room, followed by his servant, which would have licked his feet if that fat man had asked for it. Well, maybe not, but he was so polite. Is every politician like this? Cold, politically correct, but carrying a load of crimes behind him as he's shaking the hand of his citizens?

I hate politic. Maybe it's because I don't understand it all. Or maybe is it because I just don't get how people can be so hypocritical.

Kalas didn't stay still very long after the two men has got out of the room. He followed them, his mind fighting on two sides, two desires his heart was calling for. To save Xelha and to go directly after Giacomo. I tried not to interfere, as I already had, but it was hard to think that he could hesitate only a second. A life wasn't more important for him than revenge? Was that it?

I urge him to stop and free the man that was asking for his room's door to be open. Kalas opened the door, to see that this man could have stood there a little longer and without any problem. He thanked us and walked away, after explaining his cloistering by the fact that he had played in money games and had lost everything. He said he was going to win the next time and then, just went away. I sighed mentally. There are people that never learn.

After this, it was hard for my spiriter not to stop and deliver Xelha. So he did. The show she gave us was a real pitiful one. We weren't completely entered in the room that Meemai jumped off Kalas cape to squeak next to the young girl. She was there, lying on the floor, her hands tied and her head down. She was paler than the first time we had saw her, and Kalas saw the bruises and the marks resulting of the tortures she had get into for having stolen something from the empire. He grimaced as she moaned of pain, upping her head to see him.

-Xelha, he simply said, with a strange voice. A pressing voice, afraid to meet such a picture. To see the results of his own weakness. If he had saved her, she won't be in that sorry state right now.

-Kalas? Meemai… You came to… argh to save me?

He quickly moved behind her and kneeled, to untie her wrists. She almost fell on the ground, exhausted. No words were exchanged. He was furious against himself just to have thought a second to let her behind. It wasn't like him to let people suffer. Even if his pride didn't want to admit he had a crush on her. He got up, as she remained on the ground, trying to get back the whole control of her body. She was in pain.

Meemai squeaked of fear, hoping just like me and Kalas that she would be better soon.

-Are you…alright?

-Yeah, I… Just give me some time, please, she asked. Her voice wasn't shaking, but she looked so vulnerable that Kalas had to use all his will not to kneel again and take her in his arms. He had never seen a girl in such a state. She looked miserable and frail and only those facts were calling him hardly to do something. But he couldn't. He didn't even know her yet.

And he would have given her anything, but not time. It was the thing we were highly lacking. We had no time to loose. She slowly got up, with Kalas looking down at her, not knowing what to do. She put her fists together, like if she wanted to pray and a sphere of light came around here. A regenerating light in front of which Meemai begun to squeak like crazy. The light vanished

-Okay… now I'm ready to go, she said.

She seemed unsure, but Kalas couldn't wait anymore anyway. Meemai squeaked again, and both of them asked themselves which one of them will be the greythorne carrier. The little animal chose Xelha, at my spiriter displeasure.

-So, you only came with me to see Xelha, was it? Hum, talk about a free ride.

"Don't be mad for that. Meemai likes you both, I'm sure of it."

_Why are you saying that?_

"You seemed upset, and I thought you needed comfort. Was I wrong?"

_Haven't I told you yet that I was a big boy?_

"Then, why would you need me?"

_I have to be stronger than a simple human. And you're the only one who can help me to become that much strong._

"Are you sure of it? We're friends, and I believe this is the fact that makes us stronger. Don't you think?"

_Of course._

His answer had come too fast, as if he was uneasy and unsure. Maybe was that the result of seeing Xelha in pain, and to think that he had thought some minutes to let her die. Maybe was it because Giacomo was about to get away with one of his last chance to beat him up. Kalas had to avenge his grandfather.

-Let's go now. The Goldoba's going to take off. We'll show them.

Xelha acquiesced and they exited the room. When the door closed behind her, she was stronger and showed more assurance. Kalas felt lighter to see that change. I was quit nervous and we jump in a saving flower to forget the commotion that had followed us since their first encounter.

Two statues were blocking the way to the roof. Kalas was lost in front of them, but she found out that they had to press on a kind of switch at the same time to make their way out. At the count of three, the knight's statues moved to open the path. Their weapons pointed the ceiling, as if they showed us where to go. Kalas almost flew in the stair, to go faster and Xelha had a smile on her face as she followed him.

I was anxious and enjoying this whole thing at the same time. What was waiting for us? I didn't know. Why was Kalas so troubled by everything I could tell to him? Was it because before, we were always teasing or was it because I acted weird? He did remember after all. I felt like it was right to tease him. But I didn't know what had happen between us before. We were traveling since two years already at this time. Our travel was going to last five more months. And then, as if I hadn't done anything for him, he would just fly away, like an all grown-up kid. Even worst.

I understand now and I can see all the clues that were around me to understand before things get too far. But it's still too late. Even if I could turn back time, he'll still betray me. Us. Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, Mizuti. And me. He couldn't do otherwise. The question now was: could things turn otherwise now? Would I be able to bring him back to us, or would I have to forget him and only remember all this travel we've made together, searching for those clues and lies he gave me as thanks for everything I've done?

_I'll need your help on that one, Selene._

"I know Kalas, Giacomo is a strong opponent."

But the hatred you had for yourself was a far greater opponent, wasn't it? All those bad things people said and thought did hurt you all this time. They still do and always will. It was enough to throw me away. But I'd never thought like them. I'll make you strong enough to take every bad word they'll say. Give me just one more chance. I'll understand you. I believe in you and I know you have feelings and a heart. Give me just one more chance and you'll be as strong as a god. Because I love you and love is stronger than anything. After all, once upon a time, I was a god myself. So, why couldn't you? Just give me the chance to do it and I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes.


	5. Face to face with a chocolate axe

Well, well, what to say. I'm starving! I have a psycho exam! I'm going to die! I have to beat Geldoblame while he's this ugly octo-thing with too many fingers. I'm redoing baten kaitos II. A friend let me down, and I have no playstation. Well, life could go better. But as I'm almost healthy, as I have fan who are reading my fic, as my English keep on improving, life could go worst. And I feel great right now!

Rar, then, an explanation for this chapter title!

SylphetheCat: Ah ouais? Ah bon? (J'suis perdue) J'ai recommencé BKO l'autre jour. Je suis tellement meilleure que la première fois. Mais c'est normal qu'on n'ait pas la chance de buté Giacomo 4 fois dans le II. Il a que treize ans le pauvre. 3 fois c'est pas assez? Pfff, jamais assez frappé sur ce mc. Il m'énerve des fois. Il est blond, ça c'est le comble. Comment on peut être blond en vivant à Alfard? Enfin bref, je te souhaite de mettre la main sur Baten Kaitos Origin, parce que juste pour les cut scenes, qui sont vachement plus nombreuses que dans le premier, ça vaut la peine! Sagi est chou, naïf même (encore plus que Lloyd, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime.) et comme le temps presse, je me contente de te dire que c'est vrai que Kalas était fru contre moi quand j'ai fait croire qu'il voulait sauver Xelha. Puis, de toute façon, il a pas eu trop le choix, s'il voulait aller taper dans Giaco…

ChristalSteele : Thanks for reviewing, here is another part of that fic, Finally I've updated. Hoping to hear of you again. Have a nice time reading!

So, the title now.. Well, face to face with an axe, would have been understood easily, are they're going to fight with Giacomo. But, there's something with that man that stopped me in the title. His abdomen.. You'll figure it out later in the text. Have a nice day!

The monster within

Face to face with a chocolate axe

When people have wings, they can have speed that defies every record you could make only with your legs. I experienced it once ago, as Marno, the true myself, and it was something really nice. To fly. I'm not speaking about flying in the sky like birds. It's something human can't never be given. But to fly just next to the earth, without touching the ground, just a few seconds, like if you were a cloud, or an arrow. You're something living and non living at the same time and the only thing you know is that you fly. It's not like falling. It's indescribable. None could only imagine without living it one time. Maybe if you dream of it, you could understand how nice it is.

But when it means playing with your best friend to hide and seek in the forest, while you're a teen, it really is something… The best is the ending in those times. When you finally catch Pieda unguarded and… Oups. It's far old memories. Even Thoran didn't know about it. And, maybe the fact I'm a girl today should help me to stop thinking about this. Let's say a female spirit, and we'll be as near as we could be of the truth. Even if I still don't know all the truth for now.

Well, I was talking about flying and the entire thrill it means because I was thinking of that time when we finally get to see Giacomo, or well, the Goldoba, that was sailing away, back to the empire, or somewhere where it could cause troubles.

Kalas and Xelha had already flown like crazies to get on the ceiling, and before Rodolfo or his men could stop them, they had run until the very end of the roof. I thought our trip after Giacomo had to stop here. But I didn't stop to hope, and as so, Kalas jumped on the Goldoba before it had gone too far. Xelha followed him, her green and pink wings strong enough to carry her right next to my spiriter.

-Giacomo, I'm not letting you go away with it this time! Threatened Kalas.

Xelha was unsure in the back of her heart. But she looked ready to take her own revenge on that man who had decided that she would die. I was boiling with anger, because he had killed Kalas grandpa and younger bro. But at the same time, if Giacomo hadn't, this one winged-beast and I could have never met. In some strange way, I had to thank him. And Kalas had too. If we think that he really liked to have me with him and that he wasn't only using me as a part of his plans.

Here, I'll stop with my laments about Kalas' betrayal because it's becoming quite annoying for you, I'm sure of it. I'll try to draw you a little picture of that Giacomo we're talking about since a long time. He's not bad looking if you want my advice. He's even sexy… What a chance Kalas can't hear me now, or he'll be mad, how mad!

It doesn't change a thing in this. Giacomo is sexy. His blond hairs hide themselves in his dark helmet, the one circling his wrinkling face. He looks severe and rigid. Hard and sharp, but there was a sparkle in his eye that told how life had been unfair with him. A sparkle that remains behind not to show an unbelievable truth.

-So we meet again, Kalas, greeted Giacomo, in his own, unfriendly way. You wanna fight right now?

-I won't leave you mess out with me anymore. Prepare to die!

"Kalas? You know this line is normally used by nasty and evil people? We're supposed to be on the good side, don't we?"

_We are the good side. But to avenge Gramps, I must kill that bastard._

Vengeance is not really a good thing to keep being our self. But, to make us stronger, it does work.

Xelha and Kalas started the fight while Giacomo was swinging his demonic axe around him to get his muscles ready. He had his abdomens lined up like soldiers, or pieces of a chocolate's bar. We could see them because of his open shirt that was leaving his stomach naked, like if it was an offer to us. Or maybe because of the hotness in Alfard. Anyway, he looked damn too strong. And he was moving this axe, which was doing a meter and a half long like if it wasn't anything that much heavy.

My spiriter was the first to strike, his swords waving like two crazy thunderbolts. Just to say how fast they were moving. Fire infused blades, green bananas, water infused blades, light flares, aqua and fire bursts, all those attacks were falling everywhere around, aiming and touching Giacomo at every turn. But there were only two of them at a time. It wasn't enough.

And this empire man wasn't any empire man. He was the emperor's man. Giacomo, that young and blond boy that wanted so deeply power when I beat him up with Sagi and our friends. Twenty years ago. Now, he had the power he wanted so much. Now, he's thirty three years old. He's fully developed, as his chocolate abdomens are telling me, full skilled and full experienced. He's at the top.

Kalas had already spent his childhood wondering here and there to look for magnus. He had a sword in his hand for a so long time that he didn't remember not having one. But he trusted his wings as much as the rest of his body. He was still a teen. Almost a kid. He wasn't totally sure of himself and his strength. He had almost died two years ago and was helped by a guardian spirit, an invisible mind that he could only heard. A girl looking so vulnerable that he could fell on his knees right in front of her, under the emotion, was his only help, not counting me. Maybe it was clear that our fight was lost at the beginning.

If it wasn't in Kalas' mind, it got clearer when Giacomo attacked us for the third time. Xelha's cries were ringing in his head as the axe was falling on her and as she was trying to halt the attacks that were raining on her. Her magic staff wasn't strong enough to stop her feeling the pain and Kalas couldn't take long to see her this way. He couldn't wait for his turn to came, to cure her with a stupid banana. He jumped between them, in a cry of war that the emperor would have liked. Meemai squeaked, terrified, as the swords were loosing for the axe.

My spiriter had maybe a chivalrous way of rescuing a lady. Or maybe was it just his vengeance that told him not to let Xelha do all the dirty job for him. She took this opportunity to cure herself, as Kalas and Giacomo were fighting with their both strength and glare. Then, as the teen was backing up, his whole body bending under Giacomo's force, Meemai squeaked in a way I've hadn't heard since we had met it. The greythorne was thrown on Giacomo by a flash of light, at my big surprise. Kalas stood still, half kneeled, to get back his breath. But he was shocked by what had happened.

Meemai was still striking Giacomo with strength, most of it found in his own will of helping my two friends. Our two friends.

-Sparkle of life! Whispered Xelha with a smile as she ran to Kalas to help him up.

He didn't take her hand, his male pride obliging him not to. But he gave her a smile that was worthy all the thanks in the world. The smile stood there long enough for letting Xelha take a picture of it as she gave him a piece of bamboo.

"Nice battle we have here, don't you think?"

_I've never had that much fun since I don't know when. It's incredible to think how stressed I was at the start, but now, I'm having fun. Can you understand that?_

"You've made a new friend, I think. It was a good thing to free her from that room."

_Maybe the better thing I've made since a long time…_

I didn't understand right there. It was a tip, as if something deep inside him wanted to tell me the truth. But a second later, that smile was still there, and immortalised by a top picture made by Xelha that would give us a juicy sum. And he was still there when Giacomo hit him again and again. Because Kalas was now feeling completely sure of himself, me and Xelha. He knew he could trust us. Even if we loose, it won't matter. I was there, and even Meemai was ready to help him if things got too far.

He had friends. Three true friends.

_Okay, let's show him what we got._

"Alright, let's teach him a lesson!"

-Energy waves!

Our fight was very cool, long and difficult. I felt important and Xelha was getting very excited, because with the time that passed, we were all thinking that we were getting near of the end of it. And the end of Giacomo. If Kalas hadn't already had wings, this simple idea would have gave him two new ones. Maybe just one, but he felt invincible. They were defending themselves, attacking, and curing the other, taking photographs like if this was only a game. And it's only then that I understood that it really was only a game for our enemy.

When he had enough of it, he stopped attacking, his axe circled by dark smoke. Twinkles sparkled in it, like lost stars in a torn night sky. Kalas saw it coming but couldn't prevent it to happen. Xelha widened her eyes and she planted strongly her feet in the soil, which was too hard anyway for such an action. Any try of avoiding what was coming would have been futile. So they took the shock directly. A thundering smoke, all dark, circled by green and yellow flashes dived on them and pushed them of the Goldoba.

As the ship was flying, they both began to fall into the sky. Meemai hid himself in Xelha hood as they tried to slow the fall with their wings. After all this fighting, it was hard asking something that much to their body, but they hadn't any choice. It was having sore muscles or dying of a mortal fall on the ground of Perkhad. They'd made the right choice, because they're not complete idiots.

Oh, I forgot to mention one big thing in all of this. They yelled like hell during this fall! I mean, isn't it a thrilling feeling to be falling like this, with nothing to stop you? I remember when I jumped of the clockwork when it was at his total glory, in my own body. It was something to see the ground coming right in your face, as the wind was everywhere around, and the ground that was coming right into me faster and faster. Well, maybe they had the right to yell like this. I'd break my left arm the first time I tried that jump, as Marno. It was funny anyway. When I say funny, I mean that I had fun even if I broke one of my bones. Yeah, I'm crazy.

But, when you're only a guardian spirit, sometimes, you feel like if it would be fun to feel pain. It would tell you that you're alive and existing. I would cherish any moment while I could forget my sufferings as Malpercio, my past as Marno, my death friends, those nightmares that I had when I was alone at new. Kalas is giving me all those moments I want to live. With him, I can feel the thrill of falling from an airship as if everything is alright. I can take a betrayal and get back on my mind to help Xelha fighting wicked gods that I once was. Kalas had made two new friends. But I have made three friends with this beginning of our travel. Meemai, Xelha and _he_. Kalas. My Kalas.

Xelha controlled her fall to face Kalas a second, to see that he was using the winds to fly softly. His winglet must have been of some help in that doing. He seemed pretty calm for someone who was so far from the ground.

-We've failed, he growled, angrily.

-You're thinking about something like that right now, as we're falling?! At a moment like this!

-What is it? You're still afraid? We've been falling for more than five minutes now, after that, it's hard to keep fear. He looked mocking and Xelha felt like an idiot. Or like a vulnerable girl could feel when she saw that she has no control at all on what's happening around her. In those times, there's always a guy near, and you always end by being completely dependent of him. "It's not always a nice feeling."

-But… "Unless you surrender to that feeling."

-We won't die here. Trust me on that one, he said, softly. "If you trust that guy, it could also help to feel nicer."

He asked for her hand and she gave it to him, awfully blushing. He was blushing too, in the back of his heart. I mentally smiled, because they were just so cute.

"Say Kalas, I thought you had no interest in that girl? You seemed pretty interested although."

_What? Selene? I… It's not what you think this is! I'm just cheering her up._

"You aren't the type who actually tries to cheer up a girl that you know for only one day and a half."

He looked totally surprised, like if he had forgotten that I was still there. Man… Things could get really funny if he kept on forgetting it.

"So it's true, right? You really have a crush on her?"

_Shut up! I got to concentrate. We're about to land._

"When you say we, you're talking about you and Xelha or about the three of us?"

_Well, it seems that I got a jealous guardian spirit here, is that it?_

"Not at all. I'm glad you've finally found someone. She's cute!"

_Selene, I said shut up! Don't make me repeat myself!_

An angry Kalas wasn't what I needed at this moment. Sheesh, mister was still falling and already yelling at me. And they call themselves friends. Men really are only men… How rude. Still, he kept Xelha's hand in his until they reached the ground. They just touched Rodolfo's mansion's ceiling before to jump to the ground. Soldiers were everywhere to give us a great welcome.

Imperial soldiers had invaded the ceiling, waiting for us to touch the steel soil. We were surrounded. So, my spiriter and our friend didn't wait for long. Okay, I should add some truth in it. Xelha lost her grasp on her Kalas' hand and fell on her back. So she was kinda hurt. He, on the other hand (how ironic) was frustrated to have fail in avenging his gramps and bro. But that wasn't the time for this. They both jumped, their wings begging for mercy. Kalas was having as much trouble as Xelha now. His winglet hurt his back as he made it beat too quickly. The young lady followed with a painful grin. Her wings did hurt too.

They touched the real ground, down in Perkhad streets and the soldiers came out of the mansion's doors, ready to fight.

"Let's get out of here." I told them. They couldn't take a fight like this after the one they've already gone trough. My spiriters, as I'll call them from now on, keep on fleeing, running as fast as they could. It wasn't really fast, as they were almost completely exhausted. But with imperial soldiers with the complete armour, accessories and all, they still were fast enough. Well, almost enough…

In the third intersection of the streets, the one from where we could reach the exit of Perkhad, they ran slower. And slower. Too slow. The soldiers were getting nearer. I could feel their anger at us because we were making them ran like crazies. Two hearts were beating too fast.

"Kalas, they'll get you if you don't do something now. Xelha's too tired."

-Go first, I'm just behind, told he to Xelha.

She hadn't enough air to protest, so she kept on running with a trembling Meemai in her hood. There was a mountain apple's merchant in the center of this road. I haven't told you last time, because I didn't remember if he was there or not. But, his presence right now was really important. Kalas planned all in his head while I was telling them both to hide near of the exit, but not to get out of the city. Now, we needed to go somewhere else. And the port was in this town.

Kalas waited for Xelha to be far enough from the mountain apples wagon. Then, at the very last moment, when the soldiers were almost on us, he turned it upside down, knocking over a bunch of fresh mountain apples. Apples begun to wheel in the street and the soldiers lost their balance when they got there feet over them.

Anyway, my favourite one-winged beast didn't stay to watch them falling on the ground. He had to hide himself. So he joined Xelha, right next the last house's wall of the street. She was leaning on the stone wall, heavily breathing, shaking from exhaustion. He would have blush if he still have blood in his cheeks for it. He simply stood next to her, looking for his breath, before to take support on the wall too. As it wasn't a very big wall, they were really near of each other, but it didn't matter at that time.

They were tired and needed to get back some air in their poor lungs. When Xelha reopened her eyes, her breath finally regained, it was to realise that Kalas had put each of his hands on both side of her head. He was almost leaning over her, trying to recover as fast as he could. She turned slowly red and when their eyes met, the breath they were holding back inside their chest flew out. It was over. Almost over. It was a relief.

At this very moment where no words could be said, Meemai demonstrated his presence in a very pressing way. He squeaked strongly. Xelha almost jumped of surprise, and get her back away from the wall, understanding that she had been squeezing the poor greythorne. She was almost in Kalas' arms to free the little animal of his cell, looking awfully sorry. After all this stress, it was like a real joke that something like this happened. When she turned back to Kalas, who was now pretty near of her, she didn't blush but smile. And then, they both burst in laughs. Not big laugh, like kids, but just as big as they could with their still tired bodies. Small, relieved laughs.

Then, Kalas proved me how selfish he could be. Okay, it wasn't that selfish, but still enough for me to get a little frustrated. But first things first. My spiriters walked to Palolo III hideout. They flew above the fallen soldiers that were still struggling between the mountain apples to get there to be realistic. Remember the place with wheel which was indeed a secret passage to Rodolfo's mansion? Yeah, right there. Xelha simply sat down, to let her body recover slowly. Kalas looked back one last time before to sit down next to her. Both of them were dead tired. But as their breath was back and as they had been interrupted in a lot of discussions they should have had since the beginning of all of this, they just had to talk.

-Now, at least, we know what the empire's is looking for. They won't those relics of the wicked god.

-What does that all mean, asked Kalas.

Xelha looked at him with her brown eyes and he gulped, intimidated by what he was seeing in them. She was thankful for everything he had done to help her.

-A long time ago, there was a wicked god called Malpercio that had the power to destroy the whole world. He was defeated and his body scattered all over the island. In a few parts. Each of those parts contains some of the god power. Have you heard before about Malpercio?

-No, he answered immediately, as if it was suspicious that he knew a thing about that god… not really, he completed less stressed than at first.

-I see. She kept in silence for a moment, just thinking, with a curious Kalas staring at her.

"Don't try to say you weren't staring!"

_I wasn't! You're seeing things!_

"I'm not listening to that nonsense. You're staring, that's all there is to be seen."

_No, I'm not!_

"Then, why are you so defensive, huh?"

-I came here from Mintaka after learning that emperor was intending some strange plans about that god to try to see what really was happening. I didn't think Malpercio really was evolved in this. I thought he was just a legend, but, it seems to be true after all…

-Well. It seems to be a total wreck where you got yourself into.

-You must help me, Kalas, Selene. I can't do this alone. The emperor maybe against the whole world just to get those remnants of the god.

-The fate of the world? I couldn't care less.

This is the more stunning sentence he'd ever said and I'll remember it forever. I always thought he was fair and wanted to help people. Okay. He helped people only if I told him to. But when Xelha was alone face to face with that sabre dragon, he didn't hesitate a second. He helped her. So now, why was he saying this? How could he go and say such a thing?

-You don't care of the future of our world?

-Well, if you wanna a die a glory death, you're asking to the wrong guy. I'm not stupid enough to throw away my life like this.

He defended his point of view, showing that he had something else to do than to help a wandering girl who thought she could save the world. I tried to make him think twice. But he had made up his mind. Although, before to walk away, he said this. Which was a proof he would have liked to stay. It was just that he wasn't suppose to leave anyone get near of him. He had already a crush on that girl. He had save her two times, and she had done the same for him when Giacomo was showing too much strength. It was too much. Too dangerous.

He could get hurt in something like that. Relationship. Love. He didn't want to need anyone else than me. But it was too late.

-Well. Anyway. It's your life, and you can do what you want to do with it, Xelha. So, I'm going. I have things to take care of. But who knows, we may see each other again, sometime, somewhere…

His voice lasted longer with this last word. He deeply wanted to meet her again. He didn't really want to go. But he had a plan to follow, that was already made up with Melodia.

-Wait! She called as he was walking away. He immediately stopped and turned back. As if he was asking for an argument that will keep him with her. And Xelha founded it. You're going to take the Mindeer to Diadem, aren't you? So, we'll be on the same ship. We could stick together a little longer, don't you think?

-Yeah, we could…

"Okay, now Kalas, if you don't take this opportunity, I'm going to control you so you..."

_Don't go on trying anything funny. I'll stay._

"Yeah!"

He was heading for the exit when Meemai stopped them both with a squeak. He was standing on the wheel, jumping right on the edge.

-Should we get some rest before to go? Who knows we're here? Said Xelha.

-Right. A night of sleep could be handy, after a fight with Giacomo.

She smiled as he came back to the wheel, to catch Meemai before the greythorne could fell in the water. He missed his shot as the pet jumped back on the ground.

-You're making me fun of me, aren't you?!

-Don't shout like this. We mustn't get too much attention over us!

Kalas crossed his arms and merely sighed. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that it was going to be a long travel. Guess what, it was me! And as always, I was right! Aren't guardian spirit are made to be right?

_Selene? What are you doing?_

"It's nothing."

I was praying in the back of my head. Spiritually, I mean, I know, I have no head. I was praying so that Xelha keep on traveling with us. She was nice and fun. And even if Kalas really is cool, sometimes, it's nice to talk with a girl. Or just to see what their talks would look like. If I could match my spiriter with someone, I would…

_Selene?! I'm sure I've heard something this time!_

"Oopsy…"


	6. Interlude I : Nightmares

And another chapter on the row! Let's rock!

Sorry everyone, but since a week or two now, I'm listening only to Queen and rock songs, so, and I feel a little on edge with the end of the school coming so fast. Yeah, I'll be on vacation in less than a month. Everything is going so fast.

There'll be no BK III as I've heard. I'm sad.It would be nice to have a sequel to BK. You know, Bk, the game, BKO the prequel and BKIII the sequel. With Kalas and Xelha's children! I can see a big big Mizuti from here, without mask, something like 34 years old, all sexy and still talking as if she was the queen of the world. I will have to write a fic over this when I'll finish this one. Or maybe before. Cause, The monster within seems to be about to take some times before to end. Man… I love writing this fic. I just do.

But, with a ps2 at house since only a week, twenty hours played on the same game in the final fantasy series, I can't concentrate on BK. Even if I still love it more than any other game.

Sylphethecat: Giacochou (XD) Je suis contente que t'es mis la main dessus. Je comptais le refaire lui aussi quand mes parents m'ont donné un ps2 pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Alors, dernièrement, je ne joue qu'à FF10, FF7 et FF8. Plus que le 9 et j'aurais une saga à moi toute seule! Je vais devoir retourner sur mon gamecube pour le prochain chap. En plus, celui-là est un peu court. J'y apporterais sûrement des modifications plus tard. D'ailleurs, je tiens à glisser un mot sur Dans les coulisses de tales of symphonia, c'était pas des épouvantails que les groupies de Zélos étaient censé avoir, mais des éventails, sauf que je me suis fait une faute de frappe. Alors voilà. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt!

Christalsteel : Well, for the Giacomo abdomens thing and chocolate, it's more like a little joke I had with my brother and sister. Sincerely, I didn't completely felt right when I put it there. I was simply desperate of finding a title. Now, I'm way better. I hope you'll love this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!

Hey, before to begin, I'll remind you that this is my first interlude in the story, so the events here haven't take place in the game, it's all my extrapolations on what could have happen, no clue in the game, nothing. Have fun reading and review!

The monster within

First interlude – Nightmares

There are things in life that I miss and other that I don't. That's maybe strange, but things are just this way. I miss my friends, my strength. I miss the wind, the sky, the smiles and the laughs. I miss the earth, the threes, the paradise birds. Pieda. Thoran. Even Seph and Ven. I miss everything. Sometimes, I even miss the feeling of being alone. Totally alone in the dark. I miss this fear. And I don't miss it at the same time. When it means to be betrayed. To be alone because someone wanted you to be left alone. When someone wants you to suffer, lonely feelings aren't welcome. In those times, you want revenge. Or maybe just peace.

What is peace? Silence? A quiet place, with grasses moved by the wind and beasts running between them? Darkness or a shimmering light? Silent understanding, when four eyes met in a perfect gaze that mean everything better and nice in the world? What is peace? For a guardian spirit? For an evil god? Millenniums of suffering and slumber? Of nightmares? Is it different for everyone, or just the same, in special ways?

I still don't know. But I still think that there was peace when Kalas and Xelha were preparing themselves to sleep, before to go to Diadem. Palolo III had come to see around, simply smile at the "couple" sight and had gave 'em something to eat for supper. They ate quickly, without a word. And after…

Kalas didn't talk to me a second. He stood in silence, looking at Xelha, who was absent-mindedly playing with Meemai. The greythorne jumped and squeaked playfully. A cold wind made them both shivered and I tried to clear my throat mentally. Sometimes, silence is just too loud. It was one of those times!

-So, you're from the empire? He asked suddenly, as the wind played in his hair. How could he trust someone from the empire?

Brown eyes sparkled in the cold evening. She didn't answer and I see that she would lie. But she couldn't.

-Kind of… It's not my birthplace or somewhere I'm really used to live. I just happen to be there at the right time. Knowing of the emperor's plans, I decide to come here.

Kalas folded his arms, doubtfully. He was maybe the kind to jump in any adventure that would show off around. When he was younger. To impress Thrill, most of the time. To prove that he was strong enough to handle things other youths couldn't. But a girl sweet and vulnerable as Xelha who ran into dangers without knowing exactly what was waiting ahead?

"Remember she wasn't totally alone at first? She had those friends of her, Gram and Leon."

_Yeah, but still. She doesn't look careless at all. She __values her life and others' too. So why is she..?_

"If that's all about the fate of the world, I guess I'll do the same as her. No matter what, I will try to understand and save what can be saved."

-And what about you? You really came from Mira, she asked.

-Yeah. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to talk anymore about it.

-And how did you come to end in Sadaal Sud? It was quite obvious that she deeply wanted to know more about my spiriter.

-A journey to find Giacomo and to get strong enough to defeat him.

"You still have work to do for that one…"

_I know that. Thanks to remind me._

"You're welcome… er wait a minute, you're not glad that I remind it to you, do you?"

Not really…

The silence came back, stopped by Meemai's squeak and Xelha breath. I could see them both in each of their point of view at the same time. It was quite strange. To see Xelha in Kalas' eyes and to see my spiriter through her eyes at the same time. She stared at him a while, without him noticing. Or well, maybe our favourite one-winged beast didn't really want to talk anymore and just didn't care. Cause, he let her stare. Maybe he liked it. At the same time, I saw his fear that she was judging him. Taking him for something he wasn't. He didn't feel like a hero. And what that girl really needed was a hero. So, she didn't need him. And it does hurt to see things that way.

He ended by yawn sleepily, his eyes half shut and totally off guard. No more sharp looks, no more tension in the air. Tiredness always had made him go that way. Less careful. Xelha smiled, finding him cute, before to yawn too. It was contagious.

-Well, we should get some sleep, as it seems, she said with her soft voice.

Kalas had to use all his strength not to jump of surprise. He had almost forgotten that she was there. He nodded, and hid himself into his cape. No point in saying anything else. He blushed behind the cloth, when she told him good night. It took him everything to answer. He wasn't use to it anymore. To have someone else than me to wish goodnight.

"It's nice having her around, don't you think?"

_As long as she don't urge me to do whatever she want to go after the_ _empire for a wicked god story so old that no one know about it._

"You would like to be her serving knight, don't you?"

_WHAT?! Where do you go get such ideas?_

"Oh, don't get so upset, and get some sleep Kalas. Tomorrow's going to be a hard day."

_How do you know?_

"I don't know. But I'm a guardian spirit, and I know you well. You always get yourself involved in strange things and hard times. That's why it's so great being your friend."

-Yeah, as you say Selene. Goodnight.

He didn't want to, but he said those words out loud. Xelha turned to him, frowning. A small voice –mine, if you want to know- told her that it wasn't anything. Kalas needed to rest. They both needed to. And me too, I had to stop to think a while. Even if it wasn't possible for me anymore… How do I hate to be a guardian spirit sometimes!

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

Kalas was just walking this time. No running, no sweating. Just walking. Quietly on a clean stones road, in a city that had deluded his childhood. Everything was peaceful. But he wasn't smiling. His eyes were as sharp as today, looking everywhere around, in an attempt of finding the evil surrounding him before it got too late. Then a cry. Everything went black.

-Gotcha! Said happily Thrill.

-Not again, growled the young Kalas as he tried to get rid of her.

She had jumped on him from backward, without being noticing and had made him fall on the ground. And it wasn't the first time. The wind was gentle and Thrill's smile too. But when my little spiriter, who didn't know me at that time, was about to reply, a shadow covered them both. A hand came, with a mocking voice behind.

-If that isn't our one-winged devil, said a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes.

-Fadroh, what are you doing here? Asked Thrill as she got up.

-I was playing with lil' miss Melodia and heard that the one-winged was out. I wanted to see him. Ain't that nice from me?

-Yeah, wonderful, Fadroh, now, get back with Melodia and leave us alone.

-I know what you want to do. You're really a bastard to try to abuse a vulnerable girl as Thrill. Wouldn't you agree guys?

Other boys came out from nowhere. Kalas had seen it coming, but couldn't stop it. His grandfather had confiscated his swords, because Fee had hurt his hand playing carelessly with those. Blue eyes looked out for an escape. And there wasn't any. Thrill stood up, as tall as she could, even if she was only eleven. Two boys grabbed her arms and get her away from the young one-winged. The beast of Balancoire.

-Don't touch me, you…

-Let her go, Kalas ordered.

-It's me who's giving orders here, replied Fadroh, glaring at him. The young blue haired boy gulped.

Wrists were everywhere around before he could say anything else. The fight begun like that, without any other warning. Thrill wanted to stop it, but couldn't as she was hold back. His head hurt, he tried hard to fight back, but the struggle was lost from the start. Punches and kicks kept falling on him before he could understand that Thrill wasn't there anymore. Adults came, and cheered the kids, so that they keep on beating him up. Bruises over bruises, blood dripping from his lips and right eye, tears near to pouring on his face, he kept fighting back, with all his small strength.

"None of this really ever happen, does it? Kalas!?"

-Yeah, that's it, show us what you got one-winged! Someone said.

-One wing, no heart, he can die, he's the devil.

-He's empty. Tear him apart, there will be nothing in his chest!

-Kick harder!

-One-winged. Devil! Kill him right here!

-Stop, please, stop, he begged. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You should be the one to stop it Kalas, what are you waiting for?"

None of them listened. None of them could. They weren't human. He was a monster. And they were higher than him. They were the highest and the strongest, he had to obey. Thrill was his only friend in all those creepy people. As gramps and Fee were his only relatives.

-Show us that wing of yours. Show us those feathers so we…

_Stop. Just make it stop. Please._

"Kalas, you're dreaming, it's a nightmare, wake up!"

-What!

!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()!"/$?&()

He woke up suddenly, looking out for his breath, in the darkness of the night. He didn't remember where he was and what had happened. The wind was as cold as it had been that night. But there weren't any adults around when he got that knockout. It was far away, and always seemed worst than it really was. So, he just tried not to think about it.

Kalas recognized the wheel, the stone walls. Meemai squeaking make him toss and turn a little. He wanted Xelha to believe that he was still asleep. But then, he heard it. The noise that had to change everything. Cries in the night. Tears hardly hold back by someone who was crying and trying to hide it. He sat down, now fully awake. Then he turned back to see who was crying. He already new, thought, but he was afraid to see the truth. Xelha was crying hard, her back leaned on the wall, all curled up on herself.

And why she was crying, in Kalas' mind, it was clear too. She had got beaten the last day. It must have been awful. He didn't know, he wasn't there. But it was his fault if that did happen. It was all his fault. It reminded him of his weakness. He tried to ignore the noise. Hard. How very hard it was…

"Do something, Kalas! Don't be a moron! She needs you!"

_She needs peace._

"Kalas, go on, she won't bite! She's crying, for heaven sake, help her, do something!"

_I didn't decide to keep traveling with her to baby-sit or something…_

"Kalas!"

_Let her be. I won't be of any help._

"You can be afraid of not knowing what to do, but you can't let her like that! Do something!"

_Okay, okay, stop yelling like that._

You know what is very nice about being a guardian spirit? It's that I always win. How I love that!

-Hey, Xelha, he said softly, afraid of looking awkward.

She upped her head and quickly dried her eyes, hoping that he didn't realise what she was doing. She sniffed a little, and in the dark, her face was like a pool of light, with shimmering hair glowing on a sad moon. A sad moon alone in a lonely night. The picture made me sigh mentally. Kalas looked for something to say before the time was needed to.

-Yeah, she replied with a small voice. What is it?

-You can't sleep, can't you?

-Well, no. Not really. Wasn't it obvious as she did talk to him? Who –I asked myself- could speak in his sleep? Except me… You can't either? She continued.

-I don't know why, but Selene is giving me nightmares. I guess she just don't wanna sleep anymore. But it still late.

"What? I'm not giving you nightmares! What an excuse!"

_Wasn't it you, who was asking me so harshly to do something? I'm doing something now!_

"Okay, okay, put the blame on me. Who cares anyway if it's my fault if mister is doing nightmares at night. After all, I'm only a guard…"

_I know the music, shut up…_

"WHAT?!"

See how Kalas can be nice with a woman when he wants? He's rude! He's mean, he's…

_Selene, could you help me here? I don't know what to say now… I can't think when you're complaining._

I was about to say that he was cute, but I'll cut this part right here. Now, he's not cute. He's just so.. so mean! You meanie, how dare you keep on…

_Selene, please, I must say something, but I don't know what.__ Help me!_

"I don't know, it's you whose suppose to be the gentleman here! So go on and say something nice."

_Oh thank you, it really help me a lot!_

"You're welcome."

Xelha didn't say a thing. Her mind had gone on something else. But the tears were still trying to pour down her cheeks. Kalas cleared his throat so that Meemai stopped jumping on his lap. The young girl turned back his attention on him. My spiriter was uneasy but figured out something.

-Say, Xelha, with those imperials who'd kidnapped you, what really happen before they.. knock me out?

-Wha… Well, they took me on their ship and … ask me questions in their own ways and then, they locked me up in that room in Rodolfo's mansion. Then, you came with Meemai and Selene to rescue me and you know the rest of it, she answered. She looked a little uneasy as she spoke out, because there was something more to it.

-Yeah, I know this part. But… what about… I… Did they…

-Kalas, you're really nice to care about me that much, but… as we're not going to travel together for a long time, I don't think you really have to know. That's my own problems. And it's not your fault. I had stole something in Geldoblame residence and I surely owed what happen to me. She froze a sec, like if those memories were too awful to be pull back without any mental harm. Kalas felt guilty. Me too. And after all, she said suddenly, with a smile. It's all over now. I have to look forward. Looking back won't help me. Don't you think so?

Kalas was about to answer when Meemai happily squeaked and jumped, as if she was talking the whole time. My spiriter felt a little rejected, but closed his mouth.

The wind blew, getting colder and colder. They both shivered, but not for the same reason. She was still afraid of had happened with those soldiers and her. And it was freaking cold for him.

-It's a cold night, isn't it? She said.

-Yeah, he replied.

With this, they stood still a while. Kalas got nearer to her little by little, like if it wasn't anything at all. He seemed not to realise what he was doing and just to slip like this on the ground, his cape tied hard around him. She let her back glance on the wall, as his own back was just a few centimetres away from that wall. They talked a little, about the weather, the greythornes, about stupid things, with words they didn't understand. Meemai squeaked again, to show he was cold too. So, Xelha take him in his arms, holding back her tears, and Kalas ended by being warping them both in his cape with Meemai between them. And it just felt right. Not to be alone. It didn't mean that they really liked each other, they were just trying to get some warm. To feel less forsaken. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried hard not to cry. She won her fight, with Kalas letting his cheek being brush by her blond hair. It just felt right, even if she was holding back tears.

It was sad, but my spiriter could take it. They ended up sleeping next to each other, like little kids, and Palolo III laughed a lot about it. But it was okay. As long as Xelha didn't cry. Otherwise, it will hurt Kalas feelings to know that he'd made her cry. Even if today, I could thing that he doesn't care anymore, I know he'd always been like that. He can't see people crying. There'd already been too much tears in his life.

Now, he needs light. I will how him the light, even if I can't shine in a smile. Xelha will be my smile. Meemai and I will be the light. Kalas will see at new what is right. He'll come back to us safe and sound. Then, we'll put Malpercio back to sleep. And there'll be no more nightmares. There will be nothing left but hope. And the seven of us. And the world. But over all, there'll be hope.

Don't give up, ever, Kalas. There's still hope. I'm still here.


	7. Who had said fishing was easy?

There's no rar this time. I've a little busy with school ending and all. This is the last chapter you'll get able to read before at least two months. I'll try to keep it up, but I will have no internet for the next two month, because of vacation, guess what, I won't be able to post anything before a while. It's why I've urge myself to put this chapter, with Lyude appearance, for those who wanted to see him so terribly. Dunno if my english have improve or anything, but I do hope that you'll like this chapter. I still love Baten Kaitos more than anything, without naming TOS and TOA. Yeah, now I have two Tales games in my repertory. Can't wait to finish those two. I can't wait for reading reviews for this chap. I've made all I could to put before it was too late for me. Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did. See you all soon. The sooner the better!

The monster within

Chapter 7 – Who says fishing was easy?

After an awkward moment of waking up next to a spiriter for Xelha, and next to a handsome lady, for Kalas, my both friends were all ready to start a new journey. They would stick together to get out from the city and on the linear, then, they would wave goodbye. I was sad to think about it. What will happen to that girl if my one-winged beast wasn't there to protect her from monsters? And, how far could Kalas go without someone to watch his steps –I mean, someone else than me- without anyone to jump between him and a sword when he was about to get kill? Xelha had saved him after all, during this fight with Giacomo. But did he remember that now? Would he remember when the time will come to say farewell?

_Selene, don't be so sad. We're not even in Diadem. Wait till we get there to get all puzzled with your girl's thoughts…_

"Don't you dare go again with your macho attitude! Oh, I hate calling you sexist, but if you keep talking to me that way, I won't have any choice."

_Don't get mad either, it won't be of any help in a fight._

"What do you know about it?"

_Well…_

-So, how is your girlfriend today?

Palolo was cheerful and teasing. I didn't say a thing, as they ate breakfast and hurry out of this hideout. Kalas was back to his old self. Grumpy, sharp eyed boy. Xelha was uneasy from Palolo's question. Poor little girl. It won't be the only time that they'll be mistake for a couple. And if she'd knew that I was already preparing myself to match them to…

_Selene, stop right there with your thinking!_

"Wha… you heard my thoughts?!"

_It happens sometimes, especially when I wish it doesn't._

"Oh, thanks." How ironic…

After breakfast, my spiriters got out and ran to the small port, to get on the linear. The imperial soldiers didn't take too much time to notice them walking there. So the run began at new. But this time, let's say that we were ready to give them a beaten like they never had had before.

-Every passengers, get on the linear, said the pilot, from afar.

The road was shining like sun, with those polished stones over which my friends were running. The soldiers were right behind, but still far. Their sight reminded bad things to the teens and they hurried to the linear area. Kalas forgot about any gentle manners. He took the head and entered first, to be sure to hop in. Xelha followed fast enough and they were sailing away before any of the imperials could get a chance to lay a hand on them.

-It sucks to have them after us, he whispered when he got sat down, next to a window.

Xelha absent-mindedly agreed, gazing outside, with their greythorne jumping on her knees. Kalas didn't add a word and lost his gaze in this sight of that girl, that he didn't knew yet, but already liked. When I say like, it's just in a friendly way. After all, she had saved his life. And she was cute, with her pale features. She looked out, at the cloud, and the land far away that was Diadem. She seemed a little nervous, but pretty happy. And my spiriter was glad. It was nice having company.

"Say Xelha? Can you hear me?" I asked.

_Wha… Is it you Selene?_

"Yeah, that's the old me. Nice to hear of you again!"

_Hey, that's cool. Can Kalas hear me too?_

"No. Nope. I don't want to get killed. He'd always been thinking that I'm his own guardian spirit and that he's the only one who can hear me. Until now, I must admit that he was the only one to answer to my call."

_It's nice to talk with you. It's been a while…_

"Since when?"

_Oh, nothing. I must still be a little confuse to be talking to a voice in my head._

"I'm not in your head, but in your heart. That's why I'll never give you headache. Be sure to remember that. So that you won't put the blame on me to have brain's problems."

_Okay, Selene. I'll make sure not to forget that._

"Say, you've done a big travel already, to get at Sadal Suud?"

_Well, yeah, how have you notice?_

"Oh, maybe just… intuition. Tell me, Xelha, why did…oh… sorry, Kalas is trying to talk to me and I can't have a discussion with two people at the same time…"

_Ah, okay, let's talk some more latter then…_

"Yeah, see ya."

Xelha hold a laugh, because we were still very near of eachother, even if we were saying, see you latter. And Kalas looked quite puzzled that she laughed like this. Because he was near enough to hear her chuckle. He frowned and looked in the air, as if looking at an imaginary me.

_Selene? What the hell are you doing?!_

"What is it again? My girl's thoughts are disturbing you?"

_No, but…_

I realised that he was a little afraid. I had been gone for a while, during my talk with Xelha. I was in her heart indeed. So, I couldn't be in his. And that meant that during a certain moment, my spiriter couldn't feel my presence anymore. I haven't thought about that at first. I just wanted to talk a bit with someone who would understand me.

_Where were you?_

He sounded kinda stressed. He must have been thinking that I had abandoned him. Poor boy. I shouldn't make him have such fear. After all he'd already been through

"I was just here. I talked with Xelha."

Automatically, everything went okay. He was back to his previous confidence, and simply smiling. A little smile. Of someone who've finally understand something that's been bugging him.

_Oh, so, that's why you were so sad that we're going to tell her goodbye. I'm not enough anymore to keep you awake?_

He was teasing, so I didn't take the time to answer. It's not because he just had been afraid of being alone at new that I was going to be nicer with him. I was already as nice as I could be. Maybe was it just because we were arrived at our destination, too.

-Accosting to Diadem, everyone, disembark!

My spiriters got out from the linear, to enter in a dreamlike place. It's only then that we understand why this land was called the land of the clouds. The port, here, was smaller than in Sadal Suud. We were simply standing on a wood bridge, surrounded by blue, red and orange clouds, which shades were changing all the time. Wind blew some cotton like smoke in their faces, like if the clouds wanted to jump in their mouth. Meemai squeaked as it hid himself in Xelha's hood, like if he was afraid by those small things from the sky. She smiled and Kalas decided not to loose anymore minutes.

A man was standing at the end of the bridge, almost walking on the clouds, to receive any passenger. He had a large blue hat, and the first thing that come to my mind was that Meemai would have enough place to hide himself in such a hat.

-Excuse me, is there anyway to take a ship from here to the empire, asked my spiriter.

-No, sorry m'boy. Here, there's only the linear from Sadal Suud. If you want a ride to the empire, you while have to go to Sheliak, our capital.

Kalas growled his frustration for himself, while Xelha was smiling more and more.

-That means we could stick together a while longer. I'm going to see the king in Sheliak, to know about the ancient god's relic of this continent.

-Yeah, whatever… He raised his shoulders, as he didn't care. But he was glad not to be alone to cross this land. They walked in the house holding in place the bridge, to meet a few people. A kid told them that normally, the first floor was use to stock fishes, but that the catches were so poor that they couldn't have anything to stock anymore. Only salt and salted water in the corners in this house. They got out, Xelha already asking herself why the catches would become so rare and poor all of a sudden. They were in Nashira, the fishing village, after all.

In the center of the village, they came out to see some decks, with all boats ready to go out, but no one to sail on a day of work. There were no fish which wanted to bite. It didn't change a thing to try to catch anything. But, something in this sweet village, with the brick houses and the bar, between all those salty smells of water and the hot colors shading into the clouds, caught Kalas' attention. It was an imperial, standing on one of those decks, in front of his own boat. And the imperials were after them.

-Do you see what I see? He asked.

-What is an imperial doing here? She replied, as shocked as him.

-Could it be one of our pursuers? Already?

-No, they couldn't be that much fast…

Well, she hoped so. A boy saw their faces full of questions and their gaze that were staring at this imperial, who had a pale skin and long red hair. He reminded me of someone. Some girl. Wasn't it some friend of Sagi's girlfriend? Milly's friend… Well, I couldn't tell. At this time, those names didn't even come to my mind. But now, I remember. I remember too well.

-You have problem with the empire, asked the kid.

-Wha… No, not at all, replied Kalas. I hold a laugher, and Xelha could bet that Meemai had squeaked guiltily in her back. But she kept her mouth shut.

-Well, looking at you, I'm sure this lady is clear, although I can't say for you, said the boy.

Kalas grunted. _What is it with all this kids that take me for I don't know what?!_

"Calm down, dear, you're going to fright him!"

Don't go joking about it Selene. I have enough about those kids that judge me just because of what I look like. Am I looking that nasty anyway?

"More than that!"

_Selene!_

"You're awesome Kalas. And pretty nice to look at. It's only boys that have bad feelings about you, and it's because they see the rival in you, nothing else."

_Where did you go take such a thing for true! Se… Selene!_

He turned slightly red, mentally, as he was now fully used to be talking with me in his head and acting differently in the real life at the same time. Xelha thanked the boy for the compliment he did give her, while Kalas kept on grunting.

-Can you tell us what this imperial soldier is doing here, she asked.

-You're talking of Sir Lyude. He's very important you know. An ambassador of the empire. He has his own boat to travel around the country, by the celestial river. He won't take me on it, because he says that there's only one place on it, but he's really busy, so I don't mind. He had a lot to do, with his soldier's job and all, you know?

-Oh, I see, smiled Xelha.

Kalas had stopped grunting and was now thinking that when he was still a little boy, he would have love to have someone that gentle who would talk to him that way, as if he was as important as an adult. She wasn't mocking and really diplomatic with that boy. The kid was blushing awfully, clearly charmed by the young girl smile. They did make a pretty picture, but my spiriter get annoyed of that kid soon enough.

-Well, we still have to find a way to go to Sheliak. Come on Xelha, he said.

She agreed and wave goodbye to the young boy, who was now red as the clouds, with his ears as purple as the other clouds. She didn't follow Kalas although, being curious about that imperial. And I was too. So, my one-winged beast had no other choice than to follow her, for once. The soldier was tall, for a teen, and he was a teenager indeed. He had long red hair, like flames that were dancing on his shoulders, with the wind. His skin was pale, not as much as Xelha's was, but still a lot. He had deep and scarlet eyes and wasn't all in muscles and strength. He looked fragile, easy to break. But determinate. I was surprise to see all of this in him. Maybe was it because I could now see him with Xelha's eyes and Kalas' eyes at the same time.

"Lyude… It sure sounds familiar. Like…" Like what? That was the only question.

My spiriters gazed at him from too near, because he ended by notice them and come to have a talk. He seemed peaceful for an imperial. An so familiar. Why couldn't I remember who he reminded me of?

-You're travelers too, aren't you?

-Well, you could say that, replied Kalas, feeling uneasy.

It was still an imperial that was there, right in there faces.

-Well, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. Nashira really is a nice village. Even if its people are a little on edge…

Xelha took charge of the discussion at this point, as Kalas was too uneasy to try to say anything without feeling like if he was going to give himself away.

-And what about you?

-Oh, I'm an ambassador as the kids say, here for the Empire, but it's just a title that gave them an excuse to push me away. I'm not that much important at all and I don't think that my superiors really want to know what the people here are thinking. On top of that, the fishers don't really like me either. Some of them believe that I'm a spy. It's not easy to always carry your country's reputation with you. I wish it could be different.

A deep and long sigh followed, and my spiriters felt ashamed for having thought that he would have been after them in the empire's name. He was a young soldier disliked by his superiors, as he was kept away from them and the council, in Sheliak. I tried hard to understand why he could be pushed away like this, with a job that didn't help anyone. I couldn't see a thing worth it. And no explanation.

-Well, Kalas tried to interfere, with a mixed look on his face, touched by this soldier's difficulties with his job. We must be going.

Lyude approve with a hand shake and turned back to his boat, gazing in the water and the purple clouds, asking himself what he could possibly do. Xelha felt sorry for him, but we hadn't the time to comfort him. And anyway, even if he wasn't mean, he was on the enemy side.

Kalas wanted to head directly out of the village, to take the cloud passage to Sheliak, but a woman told him that there has been rumours that the passage was blocked. So, my spiriters decided to investigate. And after having ask to almost all the fishers in the town, -which would have take as much time as going through the Cloud's passage and come back here, after having met a death end-, we were sure that there was no way for us by the clouds. So, we had to take a ship. Another problem came up. No fisher would want to take us on his or her boat. Cursing against all the people who dare keeping him in the same place, Kalas entered a bar, to see if he could get some help there, or at least, to cool down.

Here, I'll take a moment to reassure you. Kalas never drink. Well, he get drunk only when he's bleeding like hell because a monster almost kill him. Any other way, he won't even touch alcohol. It always makes him a little too fiery. But, we'll talk about is later, when there will be need of it. You have to met everyone first.

As we entered the bar, the only inviting face belonged to the bartender, a nice looking woman, with brown hair and a bright smile. We asked her if we couldn't find any man to get us out of here, by the river. She smiled, before to tell us that the only one who could help us would be Gibari. That name ringed a bell in my head. I knew that name. But I couldn't possibly remember where. And, before we had the time to sit and wait for that Gibari to arrive, someone jumped on his feet and began to yell at us. Another friendly face that reminded me of someone. It turned out to be Reblys, an old man in his deep thirties who was hanging at tradition. I'm saying old man, because of his white hair. But we could realise at his muscles that he still had all of his youth strength.

-There is no one who will take you on his ship, he was saying. The catch is already poor, and taking stranger on our boat will give us only bad luck. Forget it!

He even threatened Kalas. But who cares what he was saying? Who had said fishing was easy? Myself, I'm after the greatest catch ever, running after my spiriter, the blue haired idiot who turned away from me. He caught me with his lies and now, I'm going to get him back to his old self. Back to the Kalas I use to serve and to love. Because I'm the only on this ship who can do it. And there's strangers with me. We're six. Mizuti, Lyude, Savyna, Gibari, Xelha and me. We're friends and still strangers on many points to eachother. But there's no thing as bad luck among us. We're a team. We're fishing all together. And we'll get you back, Kalas. So that you realise who was the fish in all of this story. So you can see how much Melodia tricked you. So that I can understand at last why. Even if I think that I know why now. You've betrayed me. And I'll never do the same. I'll free you. I won't fail. Not with you on my side. So I'll get you back. No matter what.


End file.
